Junjou Cinderella
by YaoiLoveIT
Summary: In a far away land there lived a young and the kindest boy with fantasies and dreams. A dream about better life and something like love somewhere out there. Could the invitation to the prince's ball be a chance to the green eyed beauty and could maybe a love wait right behind the corner. A fairytale story Cinderella with Junjou Romantica characters main pairing Usagi and Misaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Once upon a time in France which's countryside was filled with magical forests, rivers and a small village. There was a one 6-year-old little boy. His name was Misaki. Sparkling green eyes, chocolate brown hair and with the most kindest heart you can find.

He lived with his loving parents couple miles away from the busy village in a small and old chateau but it was filled with love and care. Around the house there was huge valley with pretty flowers, tall trees and creatures of the forest. Misaki's favourite place to play and wonder the miracles of the world outside.

"Mommy, can I go play outside, please?" Asked Misaki with big sweet green eyes.

"Bien sûr my darling", said his mother with a smile to his precious child. Misaki of course resembled her mother in all ways. His looks and his personality. But his love of adventure and curious mind was from his father.

"Don't go too far away Misaki", said Misaki's father concerned but with a happy smile.

With a huge smile and laughter Misaki ran outside. He was met with a clear day. Light blue sky, bright sun and lovely singing of birds. Oohing at the sight in front of his eyes he made his way to further in the valley and through the oak trees filled forest. Misaki had always loved the nature and green was obviously his favorite colour because almost everything around him was different shades of green colours.

There were all sorts of fish swimming in the pond near his house. Misaki stared at them with marvel. Misaki layed in the grass close to the pond and let his eyes close for a moment. Everything in his life was perfect. With a smile still on his face and closed eyes he let his mind wander to the peacefulness of the voices of nature.

After some time he stood up that he was sitting and his eyes settled to the huge shiny castle far away.

 _What kind of people live there? Mommy says there's king and queen who rule over this country and they are very kind to people. Mommy tells me bedtime stories of a handsome and brave prince who is their child. When he crows older he has to marry to rule our country. It would be exciting to meet the prince. In the stories princes are always heroes and they fall in love with pretty princesses. I could show him this pond and these forests._

Thouht Misaki with a cunning smile that crew on his face again. With these innocent child dreams he decided to return home. The bright day was turning darker and the night was coming. Mother and father were waiting at the door worriedly calling Misaki back home.

"Time for washing and then to bed", said mother with tired eyes but still a sweet smile on her face. She could never show his baby a face with sadness. But who could do that when you have a boy of a sweetheart with the most endearing green eyes in front of you.

"Oui mommy, good night father. Je t'aime!" Said Misaki with pure happiness.

"Je t'aime mon enfant", said his father and hugged Misaki and gave a kiss on the forehead.

With his mother Misaki made his way upstairs.

Just as he was going to fall asleep Misaki heard a silent cry.

 _Mommy._

Misaki tiptoed downstairs as quietly as possible. It wasn't so easy with a rabid breathing and the old stairs creaking under his small feet. The sight he met wasn't happy at all.

Mother was kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily and crying at the same time. Father was kneeling beside her trying to shoot the pain she was going through.

"Mon chéri, don't do this to me. Not for Misaki. Not our treasure", said father with full of sorrow on his face. He smoothed her love's cheeks and tried to make her last moments a little better but for nothing.

"Please mon amour, protect Misaki for me. Love him and make sure he lives the most happiest life he can. He deserves the best. My baby", mother cried and lay on the cold floor of the kitchen.

"Mommy", whispered Misaki with tears streaming down his face.

"Mommy!" Cried Misaki as he ran to his mother. He grabbed to his mother's dress and touched mother's face with his tiny hands.

Father just looked with the saddest look on his face and with tears in his eyes. Mother couldn't talk. She just held her only child and the most important thing in her hands and cried herself to sleep.

 **Two years later**

After his mother died Misaki was left in his father's care. Even tough the sight of his dying mother never left his mind he tried to move on and for his father sake smile just for him. Father tried everything to make his son happier and it worked. A little bit. But both of them missed her and thought about her every day. Misaki's father thought that Misaki needed a mother person. Of course no one could replace his real mother but to improve Misaki's saddness he would do anything. And one dark day...

"Misaki come downstairs for a moment, please!", yelled his father from downstairs.

When he came downstairs he noticed a woman beside his father. She was a tall and scary looking, thought Misaki. She had a long dark red dress and short black hair which was styled to a massive hairstyle.

"Misaki, this is Erina", introduced his father. Misaki didn't like her aura she was giving. Something made this scary and odd.

"Oh my sweetie, he's so adorable. Good afternoon we're going to have fun from now on", said Erina with a weird smile on her face. Sweetie. Mother used to call father that. She can't do that. Then she made mouvement with her hand and looked behind. There were two boys. Little older than he was. Other had a grayish hair and glasses. The second one's hair was almost the same colour as the one's with glasses.

"Misaki mon cher, these are my sons, Mizuki and Sumi. Your new...stepbrothers", said Erina displaying her non-kind-looking children.

 _W-what my n-new stepbrothers? But that means.._

"Misaki, Erina and her sons are moving in here. I thought it's good to have a mother again, what do you say Misaki?" His stepmother and stepbrothers just smiled at him but those smiles weren't real smiles. He stayed quiet. He let the tears come and ran upstairs. His new family just looked with hatred the sad child. Erina tried to soothe Misaki's father and said that he would get used to them soon.

Couple of months passed and Misaki's life wasn't any better. Stepbrothers were not so nice when his father or Erina weren't around. They didn't want to play with him or anything. It was horrible to look at father and his new wife holding each other when Misaki couldn't imagine anyone but mother in a palce where Erina was right now.

Just as things couldn't go any worse.

Misaki was playing outside and wanted to show his father pretty flowers he had found from the forest. He looked for father and found him at his bedroom. He lay on the bed but something wasn't right.

"Daddy?" asked Misaki with worry. The flowers long gone on the floor Misaki cried when his father didn't answer to his calls. Erina came to the bedroom when she heard Misaki's loud cries.

"NOO! Mon amour, my husband!" cried Erina but not with full of sadness. Misaki sobbed to his father's collar and realized the situation he was in.

 _No...My life just turned into a total nightmare._

Chateau=Manor house or residence

Bien sûr=of course

Je t'aime=I love you

Mon enfant=my child

Mon chéri=honey

Mon amour=my love

Mon cher= my dear


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ten years later...

The yellow sunrise illuminated the beautiful chateau. It shone through to a one typical window to a small kitchen. Inside the small room, a boy almost 18 years slept quietly. His glorious face and delicate body was sleeping in the safety of the dream world. Sleeping on the cold floor with nothing but a thin and small mat between him and the kitchen floor.

The long lashes of the sleeping male fluttered as the sun shone to his figure and to his eyes. Eyes opened to reveal the most perfect beautiful green eyes that anyone could even die for. Yawning the male stretched and you could hear slight cracking as his back and neck realigned themselves into their right positions. The hard floor wasn't exactly the right place to sleep.

"MISAKI!"

A horrible sound was heard from the upstairs. Misaki quickly removed his shabby nightgown and wore his everyday work clothes. The work clothes were old ankle shoes, dark worn kind of leggings and a beaten shirt so long that it was like a dress. And of course an apron but it was too late to protect the clothes from dirt and dust. He had to start the breakfast for his stepmother and stepbrothers. _Oh but the animals also._ He was in charge of the animals and the whole residence's cleaning and of course all the meals the family ate.

"MISAKI!"

"I'm coming!" Called Misaki. He chased around the kitchen prepairing the breakfast. Each plate was covered with eggs, slices of bread and a cup of tea and also a bowl of tomato soup. The bells were ringing and next a third bell joined to the deafening sound.

"MISAKI!"

"Yes I'm coming!" Misaki cathered the plates to his hands and one on top of his head. He had done this so many times that he had learnt to master the balance with plates. The staircase was always a challenge but he didn't drop anything anymore. After a couple of stairs he managed to come in front of the first door. The door lead to huge bedroom which was property of a boy called Mizuki.

"Good morning Mizuki", said Misaki nervously.

"Finally", the grayish haired boy snapped at Misaki. "Take those clothes and wash them and be fast!" Said Mizuki annoyed and pointed the pile of clothing.

Yes", said Misaki as he left the room to another with clothes in one arm in a basket. He arrived to another door that belonged to his another stepbrother. This one was usually calmer but still really mean. Misaki knocked the door and stepped inside.

"Good morning Sumi", Misaki greeted. It was almost the same as with Mizuki. He was told to wash a lot of clothes and as he put down the plate he was scolded and told to be faster next time. All that was left was stepmother Erina's breakfast. He hurried to her room and knocked before entering.

Good morning Madame", said Misaki really scared and nervous for what she was about to say. Why would his stepmother made him call her Madame. Who calls their almost mother like that?

"Took you long enough. Take the laundry and clean the whole manor", said Erina with voice full of anger and evil and face as stony as always.

"Yes Madame", said Misaki with a voice sad but trying not to show that to Erina. He left with a huge pile of clothes in a basket and his neck pained from carrying the plate on top of his head.

He made his way to downstairs, little faster than before and was about to start washing the clothes but suddenly a loud scream broke in the house. Fast as he could he climbed the stairs and noticed Mizuki running from his bedroom with the most angry face he has ever seen. "Mother!" He shouted. He spotted Misaki and pointed his finger at him furious. "You rascal! It was you. You did it on purpose!" He screamed. Mizuki ran to his mother's room. "Mother!"

"Oh what now, what did you do this time?" Said Sumi from behind him. Misaki turned to him but could't say anything. Sumi passed him and made his way to Erina's bedroom and closed the door as he was inside. Misaki could still hear the screaming of Mizuki through the closed door. "There was a mouse under my teacup! He put it there!" _How had a mouse appeared under the cup?_ _Oh no it must have wandered under it and I didn't notice._

For a while Misaki just stood there alone in the hallway, listening what was happening in the bedroom. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop but he was too scared to even move.

"Misaki!" Came Erina's shout.

Sumi and Mizuki walked out of Erina's bedroom with matching smirks on their faces and they stood against the door.

"Aren't you going to get inside?" Asked Sumi with an evil sneer.

Misaki walked carefully between the boys and as the boys were going to follow behind him..."Misaki close the door behind you", said Erina from inside the darkness of the bedroom. As always Misaki did what he was told and closed the door right in front of stepbrothers' noses. Boys tried to peer through the keyhole shoving each other.

Inside the dark bedroom Misaki stood against the door stiffly. And dead scared.

"Come here Misaki", said Erina calmly but still you could hear the evilness in her voice.

Misaki crossed the bed. Deep in the darkness the cold blue eyes watched him like a predator in the woods. She lay on the bed saying nothing and glared the small boy.

"Please, Madame I-I di-didn't mean..."

"Quiet!" Said Erina fast. Immediately Misaki closed his mouth and bit his tongue.

Slowly Erina reached her teacup from the small table beside her bed. She added sugar to her tea and started to stir it. "We can put time to a better use" She said as she put the spoon aside and picked a bowl full of milk and poured it to her tea. "Let's see..."

"There's a large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows upstairs and down. Wash them! Oh yes and the draperies and the tapestries..."

"But I-I just finished..." Misaki began.

"Do them again! Erina ordered. Don't forget the garden, sweep the halls and the stairs, then scrup the terrace, clean the chimneys and of course there's the laundry, the mending and the sewing..."

Misaki hung his head down in defeat. "Yes Madame", said Misaki.

"Bien, get on with it", Erina commanded and soothed him with her hand.

Misaki made his way out of the bedroom that once was his parents. Misaki got to work.

 _Oh, if someone could make things better for me and stop this..._

I'm sorry if there's some mistakes on the story but hopefully it doesn't matter that much :)

To be continued soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A few miles away from the village and the chateau was a huge shining castle. The castle was surrounded by gardens and the torns of the castle rose to up to the clouds. One particular window high up was full of white doves that curiously peered inside. All of a sudden a loud and angry yell was heard and the birds were long gone.

Inside there was a black haired man who was ranting and throwing things around breaking things. "That son of mine has been avoiding his resbonsibilities for too long!" Shouted King Usami Fuyuhiko. "It's high time he married and settled down!" He slammed his fist on to the table making the objects on it jump and fall to the floor.

"Of course, your Majesty", said the grand duke Kamijou Hiroki who was shielding his figure behind one of the shields that had fallen out of its place. "But you and we all must be patient..."

"I am patient!", Fuyuhiko yelled even louder throwing another object at Hiroki's direction. Hiroki dove back to his hiding place as the object broke against the shield sending the pieces everywhere.

His fury settled. "I'm not getting any younger and I want to see my grandchildren before I go", said Fuyuhiko sadly.

Hiroki carefully approached the king. "I understand Majes-"

"No", Fuyuhiko said and made a mouvement with his hand shooting Hiroki away. "No you don't know what it means to see your own son grow farther and farther away from you." He looked up and his eyes settled to a huge potrait on the wall beside him. In the picture was a very handsome man, 28 years old, sat astride on a white horse, his white military uniform presentable and neat with cold. And his silver hair and lavender eyes which took everyone's attention.

"I'm so lonely in this desolate and old palace", sobbed Fuyuhiko. "I want hear the pitter-patter of little feet again."

"Well your Majesty if we just let him elope-" Hiroki started

"Let him elope?" King interupted making Hiroki jump. "With these silly romantic ideas?!"

"But Sir in matters of love-" Hiroki reasoned.

"Love? Hmph", Fuyuhiko scoffed. "It's just two people meeting in the right conditions. So we will arrange the conditions."

"But-" Hiroki tried to ask. "If Prince Akihiko should suspect-"

"Suspect hah!" Said the king disdainfully. Akihiko is coming today isn't he?

"Yes your Majesty."

"Well what could be more natural than a ball to celebrate his long waited return?"

"Well nothing Sir."

"And if the eligble young people in my kingdom..um..'happen' to be here..why, he's bound to show interst in one of them isn't he?"

"I guess Sir", Hiroki said but wasn't very sure about his childhood friend.

"And the moment he does.. soft lightning, romantic music and all the trimmings!" King chuckled, delighted by his own mind. "It can't possibly fail, can it?"

Hiroki sighed. There was no way to induce the stubborn king. "Very well, Sir. I shall arrange the ball for-"

"Tonight", said the king happily.

"Tonight?!" Gasped Hiroki "But Majesty-"

"Tonight!" Yelled Fuyuhiko. " And watch that every eligible youth is there."

 _Every youth?_ Questioned Hiroki inside his head confused but let it slide.

"Of course your Majesty. But..." Started Hiroki carefully and Fuyuhiko almost started to yell back.

"This would take a huge amount of time to prepare, especially on such short notice. Also Akihiko must be very exhausted after his trip. Wouldn't it be better to wait for a couple of days to hold this ball?"

The king sighed after a moment. "You're right." King admitted.

"Alright. "Two days. But it has to be worth it", king said.

"Yes Sir. I'll have the preparations started immediately."

Hiroki made his way to inform all the people about the upcoming ball for the prince when he noticed a large crowd at the yard of the castle. _He's already here?_ Hiroki strided and fast as he could made his way to the balcony which was near and you could see better from above.

"Oh my, the prince has returned!" All the maids squealed with delight beside him. Of course Hiroki wasn't the only one who adored Akihiko. The silver haired was loved by everyone in the whole kingdom. Every youth wanted to be with him and do anything to make that happen. But the prince had some bad sides too.

He wasn't really fond of the idea about to rule the whole kingdom and marry someone to be able to do so. No one didn't seem to catch his eye. Of course he behaved and smiled at people but that smile wasn't his real smile. It wasn't happy or real. It would be a trouble if he didn't show interest in anyone, boy or a girl. Worst case would be if he didn't like neither but I don't think that's the case.

One time Akihiko told me that the biggest reason for him not to show any real sides of him was that everyone just wanted to be with him because of his status, beacause he was the prince. If he got married it had to be with someone who he truly loved and who truly loved him. Not someone who loved him because he was the heir to the throne, or the immense wealth he would inherit, or the luxurious lifestyle that was guaranteed to the consort when they married. His lover had to love him. Akihiko, the man, not the prince.

Screams of affection became louder and Hiroki looked down. There he was. The prince of the kingdom, Usami Akihiko.

"Here presenting the royal highness, Prince Usami Akihiko!"

Akihiko stepped out of the carriage he was returned with and looked as handsome as ever. Tall, muscular, silver hair and those beautiful purple eyes. People were shouting at him and welcoming him back. He tried to smile at them but found it difficult with a massive headache and attempted not to groan.

 _I'm tired, I just want to sleep._ His eyes turned up and and his smile became little more happier. He noticed Hiroki. His long childhood friend and nodded a little at his direction. He saw Hiroki do the same and a small wave.

"Akihiko long time no see", said Hiroki happily to his friend.

"You too my friend", answered Akihiko and to Hiroki's suprise he gave a small hug. Hiroki returned the gesture and smiled.

"I bet you're tired. Come", Hiroki said and led Akihiko to his room. But before that he remembered. "Oh but it would be rude not to greet your father after your trip", said Hiroki but saw that Akihiko was not so interested in about that.

"It can wait. I wouldn't be able to take all those judgements from him about my life and my desicions without things getting brutal", said Akihiko really annoyed.

"Yeah well..about that", Hiroki tried carefully start.

"What now? Don't say that my fahter has come up with something to 'help' my life?"

"Something like that." Hiroki, in the lightest terms as possible, explained what his Majesty was planning. The whole thing made Akihiko's headache worse. Now he didn't really feel like talking to his father so he chose to retreat to his suite. Hiroki followed and left him alone when they arrived. "I'll let you know when it's time for dinner." Akihiko nodded and said goodbye to his friend. He tried to take a quick nap just by sitting on a comfortable chair.

 ***** knock knock

 _Sigh. "_ Come in", he said tiredly and you could hear that he sounded displeased.

"Is that a proper way to talk to your fahter?" Said his father as he marched inside with a smirk.

"I don't care."

King stalked, stopping beside the chair where his son tried to sleep. Fuyuhiko sat down on another chair opposite the chair which Akihiko was sitting. "Akihiko", he began and turned serious for a moment. "You know that I am doing this just because I care about you and I want to safegurad your future and of course I want you to be happy."

Akihiko gave a muffled "Mmm" but didn't look at his father at all.

"You should consider yourself lucky", his fahter lectured him like a small child. "I'm letting you choose your own spouse. Most royal families make their children marry complete stangers, without regard of their children's wishes."

"Mmm."

His father sighed. "Just look around and see if anyone at the ball catches your eye."

Finally Akihiko raised his heavy lavender eyes to look at his father. "It's not that I don't appreciate your efforts. But why can't you let me go at my own pace?"

Fuyuhiko stood up. "I want to see you happily married. The whole kingdom wants. Everyone needs to know that the future of this kingdom is secure. Only thing you need to do is marry and have a heir to the throne."

 _Not those things yet._

"Yes I know." Turning his gaze out to the window.

"Très bien. I'll go to your ball. But if I don't find anyone interesting, you'll let me find my spouse on my own."

"Very well." With that the king exited, leaving the prince by himself again.

Akihiko went back to stare at the window and decided to stand up. A heavy sigh was heard from the prince. _Everyone at the ball_ _will_ _only see me as the royal highness Usami Akihiko._ Thought Akihiko sadly.

Akihiko walked to the main dinner hall that the royal family used. Well he and his father. On his way there were many potraits of the family and also those who have been the royal family before him and his father. There was also a picture of his mother. He didn't want to think about his deceased mother so he just kept walking.

"Glad you showed up."

"Of course father."

"You don't mind if Kamijou takes part tonight in our dinner?" Fuyuhiko asked and Hiroki showed up to his side.

"Of course not", Akihiko said little happier that his friend came to his support. He and Hiroki met as little children. Hiroki was a duke and his parents were close and let them play togehter in the castle. Both of them had always loved books and spent their time in the huge library of the castle. As they grew they were seperated a little because of their future duties.

One day Akihiko asked Hiroki, as they walked the castle's halls, what would he want to do with his life beside the duke's work. Hiroki was really silent and said almost nothing. He wasn't sure, he just said. At the same time a guard with deep blue eyes and hair made a gesture towards Hiroki making Hiroki blush and walk faster.

Kusama Nowaki. One of the royal gurads of the castle. Akihiko of course knew that there was something between those two. Akihiko smirked and followed Hiroki. Nowaki had saved Hiroki so many times. Like that time when a huge painting fell from its place and almost crushed Hiroki under it but the blunette arrived in time. And that time when Hiroki almost killed himself by falling down the stairs and the knight in shining armor succeeded to catch him in his arms princess style. Hiroki was so embarassed.

Obsiously Nowaki had developed a crush on the chestnut haired male and always showed up with a happy smile and that smile was just for Hiroki. Hiroki felt something back because he didn't make anything to stop the guard from those sweet gestures. And one time Akihiko eavesdropped them when Nowaki was happily talking to Hiroki at the one dark corner of the hall. Hiroki was giggling at wahtever Nowaki was saying and blushing like a tomato.

 _I wish there was someone right for me too. Someone who would love me for who I really am and make my life better._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The afternoon at the chateau Erina and her sons Mizuki and Sumi were practicing in the music room. Erina sat at the piano playing the tune of Sweet Nightingale. Mizuki was told to sing and his voice was loud and off-key that you have to put your hand on your ears. Sumi played along with the flute but he hit many sour notes.

Downstairs, away from the awful music lessons, Misaki was on all fours washing and scrubbing the marble of the entrance hall. He also was singing "Sweet Nightingale" to himself with soft and quiet voice. Voice that could have made even the heavenly choir envious.

"Oh sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale, sing.." As he sang and worked, the bubbles from the bucket of water floated around him. In each orb reflected a miniture of Misaki. Those little Misakis mimicked the work of the real one and danced around him in an aerial ballet.

After over an hour of washing, the floor was shining and gleamed like a mirror, you could see yourself clearly from the floor. Misaki stood and stretched and whimpered at his sore knees and back. Suddenly a knock was heard at the front door. Misaki hurried to answer it so that Erina and stepbrothers wouldn't get disturbed.

Misaki opened the door and revealed a tall blond man who was dressed in military uniform. The man had a delivery bag slung on his shoulder which was filled with many white envelopes.

"An urgent message from his Majesty", said the blond man as he handed Misaki one of the envelopes.

"Thank you", replied Misaki and closed the door. He eyed the envelope. It had a gold-engraved script written on the front of the envelope and a blue and purple ribbon dangling from the parchment. _It looks very important_. _And the messenger s_ _ai_ _d it was urgent._ Was it urgent enough to interrupt Erina and stepbrothers.

"Oh sing sweet nightingale", sang Mizuki badly. "Sing sweet ni-ya-ya-ya-" Sumi accidentally got his finger stuck in one of the holes in the flute and tried to free it and knocked his flute into Mizuki's throat multiple times.

Sumi finally got his trapped finger free. Mizuki ripped the flute out of his hands and hit over Sumi's head.

"You stupid!" Mizuki shrieked. "You did it on purpose!"

Sumi crabbed the flute back and returned the hit on Mizuki's head. Boys started to argue heatedly.

"Boys, boys"; Erina waved her hand at the boys and tried to conciliate them and make them settle down. "Above all have self-control." Erina reminded them.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Erina slammed her hands on to the keys of the piano, the room echoing with the loud notes. "YES?!" She shrieked loudly.

Misaki opened the door carefully and slowly and slid inside, trying not to be intrusive. "I'm sorry", he said in small and nervous voice. He showed the massive envelope "this just arrived from the castle-"

"From the castle?!" Mizuki and Sumi exclaimed and rushed to snatch the parchment from the small boy. They tore at the paper and would have torn it to pieces if Erina hadn't grabbed it from the boys. "I'll read it", said Erina.

She scanned in hurry the big parchment and it turned out to be an invitation. "Well", she said breathlessly, "there's to be a ball! In honor of his highness, the prince!"

"A ball?! The prince?!" the stepbrothers shouted excitedly jumping up and down in joy.

"And by the royal command", Erina continued with a hint of important sounding tune, "every eligible youth is to attend!"

"Why that's us!" Said Mizuki excited.

"And I'm so eligible", said Sumi dreamily.

"Wait", Misaki said as realization lightened up on him. "That means I can go too!"

"Hah!" Mizuki scoffed. "You?! Dancing with the prince!" He laughed evilly.

"I would be honored, your Highness ", Sumi mocked. "Would you be so kind to hold my broom?" The two boys started to laugh and dance around.

"U-um why not!" Misaki said fast and hurt by the mocking. The dancing stopped and the boys looked at Misaki with looks of suprise. Misaki had never spoken against them before. "I'm still a member of this family a-and it says that every eligible youth is to a-atend."

"Yes, so it does", said Erina looking at the invitation. "Well I don't see a reason why you can't go.."

Mizuki and Sumi looked at their mother and shocked at what she had said.

"If..you get all your work done.."

"I will!" Misaki excitedly promised as he ran to the door. "I promise."

"And If you can find something suitable to wear.."

"I'm sure I can. Thank you Madame thank you!" Misaki left closing the door behind him.

Mizuki and Sumi couldn't contain their anger. "Mother!" cried Mizuki. "Do you realize what you just said?!"

"Of course", said Erina unconcerned "I said if."

"Oh", said Sumi as he realized mother's plan. "If.."

The three of them together began to chuckle evilly.

Later that evening Misaki used his rare free time to search something to wear to the ball. He wasn't sure what he should wear. He had an old chest that once belonged to his parents. Eventually he found it from his parents old bedroom's closet. There inside the chest was some gala clothes, father's suit and mother's beautiful purple ball dress. Misaki liked wearing dresses when he was small. His parents didn't judge him about that but smiled and loved him even more. Dresses were comfortable and Misaki was really small for a boy and dress would show up his pretty figure.

But he thought that everyone would make fun of him and think of him as crazy. Misaki sighed. _But mother always said that be yourself and don't think what others think_. Mother's dress was really old-fashioned, but Misaki could fix that. _Some trimming here, remove a few things from there and it would be as good as new. And when I think that it used to be my mother's it makes me feel a lot better_. All he needed was to hunt some materials and of course a few hours to himself to prepare it.

"MISAKI!"

Misaki jumped and laid the dress down carefully to the chest before walking out of the room and down the stairs. The dress had to wait.

"Where on earth were you Misaki?!"

"I w-was just in father's bedroom", said Misaki scared about his little secret getting find out.

"Why were you in there when you're needed in here?!" Shrieked Mizuki. Fortunately he didn't ask why Misaki was in his parents bedroom.

Misaki lowered his head. "Je suis désolé, Mizuki. It wont happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't", lectured Erina. "Now go to the dressmaker's and see if our gowns are done, and if they are pick them up. Goodness we ordered them weeks ago. We will able to wear them to the ball. Of course that is if someone remembered their duties", said Erina and glared at Misaki angrily. "Why are you still here, go!"

"O-Oui Madame", said Misaki before he rushed out.

Je suis désolé=I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

For the first time in ever he could freely walk without servants following his every mouvement. If he wanted something he got it himself. He had decided to visit the village couple miles away from the castle. He talked freely to the merchants and vendors and didn't get all that annoying politeness, without anyone bowing to him nonstop. It felt great.

He had changed to some simple garments. Beaten leather boots, a collar shirt and light brown tweed trousers. He let his hair be without any hairgel because his hair was almost always slicked back. Usually he was wearing the most expensive and finest uniforms that were trimmed with gold. As for now no one had recognized him, even when he mentioned his name.

Misaki was at the Madame Kaoruko's shop, looking all different clothes, each different material, pattern and texture. He looked if he got some insipiration to his own clothes to the ball. Kaoruko was at the back to see if Madame Erina's gown and Mizuki's and Sumi's suits were ready.

"Yes, got them right here", said Kaoruko as he came from the back. "They were finished just last night." She laid the clothes on the table. "These are really tasteless, don't you think so too?"

They were. Mizuki's suit was some sort of shade of blue, Sumi's was an odd shade of green and Erina's gown was dark red as blood, it looked almost the same as the dress from that time when Misaki had met her for the first time when he was little. The gown was full of ribbons and colored lace that the actual gown was really hard to see under all of those things.

Misaki decided to keep quiet about the clothes as Kaoruko folded and wrapped the clothes in paper with a disgusted frown on her face. Finally they were wrapped up. Misaki paid the clothes to Kaoruko with the money Erina had given him and picked the packages and walked out of the door.

Misaki was making his way to home. Misaki stared all the displays on the shops' windows and didn't see the man he was walking into. "Ow", said Misaki quietly as he crashed into a person. Misaki looked up and saw a middle aged man, little chubby and he reeked of something disgusting.

The man looked down to the small boy and smirked. "What is a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?" Asked the man seductively and smirked so that his brown teeth showed. Misaki was really scared of the big man in front of him and man was leaning really close to him.

Misaki jumped and whimpered as the man laid a hand on his waist and leant down to whisper in his ear. "Shoud I take you somewhere safe and handle you?" He asked but it didn't feel like a question but an order.

"N-No pl-please, I'm sorry I bumbed i-into you", Misaki stammered and tried to inch away from the scary and lubricious man.

The man grabbed his arm and attempted to take him, Misaki closed his eyes and started to cry and couldn't even yell for help. _Someone please help me._

Suddenly the man's hold was gone and Misaki fell to the ground and he heard a loud impact and a person falling to the ground. Misaki opened his eyes which were brimming with tears and noticed the lewd man laying on the ground and holding his nose and whining in pain.

In front of him was a tall, really muscular and silver haired man who was holding his hand in fist and glaring at the man. "Don't lay your dirty hand on him, ever again or you get a real chastisement."

The chubby and dirty man stood up and ran away from the scary tall man.

I looked at my saviour's back with wide eyes that were still wet with tears before. He turned to me slowly and in front of me was a very handsome and stunning silver haired man with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. "Are you okay, my dear?" He asked worriedly and kneeled down in front of me.

Akihiko felt his breath catch in his throat. Those eyes were the most perfect green eyes he had ever seen. Like a forest. The delicate face he held was so angelic, smooth. The chocolate brown hair was perfect for the boy in front of him.

 _He's so so beautiful._ Never in his life had he thought like that about another person.

Misaki Pov

I nodded and tried to hide my dirty face from such a groomed and gorgeus man. "Don't hide your face, let me", the man's kind and soft voice soothed me and touched my cheek, turned my face to him and wiped my tears with his thumb. The gesture made me blush really hard and made my heart thump really fast. "U-Um m-merci. You saved m-me", I attempted to say clearly but couldn't stop the stammering.

"Of course. Anything for you my sweetheart." _Does every handsome man like him talk like this. Oh he's so sweet._

He helped me up and as I was going to fall again he held me close to his chest. "Careful", he said. "I'm really s-sorry", I apologized again and looked up at him. "You don't need to apologize", he said and smiled down at me with those wonderful lavender eyes. Misaki couldn't take his eyes from the man. He was really good-looking, his silver hair shone within the sun and his lavender eyes sparkled. He was tall, really tall compared to him. The man towered over the brunette's body. Misaki had always been so small for his age. Just staring at the handsome silver haired man, Misaki felt his cheeks grow even hotter.

As I had fallen to the ground the packages had also scattered to the ground. _Oh no the clothes! Hopefully they aren't ruined._ Misaki tried to lift the packages but before he could do that, "Allow me", the handsome man made it first. He lifted the packages and handed them to Misaki.

"Merci." Misaki tore his gaze away from the handsome stranger and noticed that the man was still holding his hand in his much bigger and soft hand.

Akihiko pov

I noticed the brunette blushing like a cherry which only made him look more adorable, beautiful and innocent. His lips looked so soft, so enchanting, they were like begging me to kiss them. And he was really close going to do so. He felt his own heart beat faster and his face growing hot.

I noticed that I was still holding his small, warm and delicate hand in my so much bigger and noted that the cute stranger looked a little bothered about the situation and I decided to let go of his hand and I already missed the warmth of his hand. "I'm sorry about that", I said.

Misaki pov

The man let go of my hand and I noticed myself missing the feeling of him holding my hand. I haven't never really talked to other men because of my limited time outside. Usually they were women for example Kaoruko at the dress shop. We stood in silnce for a minute, me staring at the ground with a huge blush on my face. Then I realized the time I had spent here.

"U-um merci monsieur", Misaki said breathless, "but I have t-to go now." I tried to turn and leave before I fainted. "Alright be safe, my dear." He said softly and made gesture of goodbye and smiled that sweet smile of his. I turned the last time to him, sad that I might not see this glorious man anymore. "Au revoir." I said and left. Akihiko stared as the most beautiful youth disappeared from his sight.

Misaki arrived home and stopped to catch his breath and his face was still burning. He had never felt so confused in his life. He had never in his life felt that way he had with the handsome silver haired man. His heart pounced at a hundred miles an hour and his thoughts were cloudy and slow. All because of him.

 _But he is a man like I am. Can I feel this way?_

He hadn't really been attracted to anyone before. Women didn't really make him feel anything because they were like him. He did same things like a maiden would. With the man he had felt all tingly and hot inside.

Misaki shook his thoughts out of his head. He had to get back to his stepfamily. They're going to be mad for me taking so long to pick at their clothes.

Au revoir=Goodbye

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

For the rest of the day Erina and his stepbrothers kept Misaki as busy as possible. Gave him ragged clothes and demanded all kinds of things from him. He had to help with their not so stylish clothes, restyle their hair, get various jewerly and other accessories, dig out many shoes and slippers and also make adjustments to the clothes if necessary. All of that so Erina and Mizuki and Sumi would look their finest for the ball. He had to do his usual chores after that and as the night came he was very tired.

Finally Erina dismissed him from his work and Misaki made his way to the kitchen which had been his "bedroom" for the years since father died. The sight of his thin mat on the cold kithcen floor beside the fireplace never looked inviting. But he couldn't give in. He had work to do for his own clothes for the ball.

He hurried to work, cutting away excess fabric from the waist, opening seams and re-sewing the whole thing back together. He finished refitting the dress at two in the morning. He was so sore, tired, he couldn't even crawl to his mat to sleep. He curled up to the cold bare floor by the chest and clutched to his mother's old dress in his hand. And dreaming about the handsome silver haired man he met at the village. His soft and safe hands around him protecting him.

Akihiko woke to a brlliant sunrise that shone through his windows. He got up from his four poster bed and walked to his balcony in his nightclothes. It was really early. A gold light shone at the horizon and illumintaed the beautiful green forests around the village far away from the castle. The greeness of the forests reminded him of the cute boy's eyes he met yesterday.

All day yesterday his thoughts were full of that beautiful brunette. He didn't know his name unfortunately. Nothing couldn't take him out of his mind. Even his dreams were full of him and only him. His sweet green eyes, soft lips and skin and all that innocence.

He had just met him yesterday. It was more than likely he wouldn't see that boy again. Unless…

Akihiko's head snapped up. Hadn't his father ordered every eligible youth to attend to the ball? The ball was tomorrow night. Wasn't there a good chance that his mystery little boy would be there?

Happy and feeling much better now Akihiko returned to his suite to dress up. Now he wore his usual expensive and white uniform and walked along the hall to the big grand ballroom where maids and valets were already working, hanging swags of silk and chaplets of flowers along the high walls.

"Your highness. You're up early." Was heard from behind him. There stood his friend Hiroki.

"Ugh don't call me that Hiroki. It's weird", he said with a face of disgust.

His friend snickered. "You seem to feel a lot better from yesterday", Hiroki commented. "Any particular reason?"

Akihiko didn't want show his silly smile when he thought about the boy of his dreams. He shrugged.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?" Akihiko span around and gave a questoning look for Hiroki who looked back with an amused look on his face.

"Nowhere in particular."

"I came to your room around two o'clock and you weren't there. I searched the entire castle and the gardens too and you where nowhere. Seriously where were you? You can tell me."

"I was in the village."

"Village?!" Shouted Hiroki. Maids and other decorators sent odd looks to Hiroki and the prince beside him. Hiroki sent a glare in return and they were back to work.

"Well..." He started. He did want to tell the truth to Hiroki. "It's strange that I'm the soon to be king and I haven't really been outside of the castle. If I'm going to rule this kingdom and its people some day, but have no idea what their daily life is like and..."

Hiroki nodded understanding a small smile on his lips. "Well what was it like?"

"Very relaxing. Like my eyes had opened first time all over again. People treated me like a normal, another person, like I was as same as them."

Hiroki listened but narrowed his eyes. "I believe you, I do." He said. "That when you said really liked being outside of the castle. Tell me the real reason why you were outside."

Akihiko sighed.

"Well you remember when I told you that I thought that anyone couldn't love me for who I really am inside if they knew I was the heir to the throne, the crown prince."

Hiroki nodded, he remembered clearly. And he realized before Akihiko could continue. "You met someone, didn't you?" He asked excited.

For the first time Akihiko showed his rare smile. "Yes I did."

"Really, who, tell me", Hiroki inquired more.

"I didn't get their name", ignoring Hiroki's shocked cough he continued, "I saved them from one the dissoluted men who tried to take them by force. Clearly they didn't want to so I helped them." A tiny dreamily and loving smile grew on his face. "They were so enchanting, so shy and innocent. I helped them to pick up their things and comforted them by holding their small hand in mine. They had to go back somewhere and we said our goodbyes to each other."

"Did you see where they went?" Hiroki asked.

Akihiko shook his head. A collision and few words doesn't really amount to a releationship.

"Akihiko! This is the first time you have shown any kind of interest in anyone!"

"Interest? I can't get them out of my mind. And I don't know if I see them again."

"There's the ball", reminded Hiroki. "Everyone in the whole kingdom will be there. Surely will they too."

"You're right. But I wonder..."

"Wait hold on. You appointed your infatuation as them."

Akihiko stayed silent.

"Akihiko tell me."

"They're male."

"I knew it!"

"You don't mind? That the lover of my dreams is a male?"

"Of course not! What do you take me for? I'm your long time childhood friend!" Said Hiroki reassuring.

"I wonder if he will be in town again today." Akihiko gave Hiroki a look with his lavender eyes.

Hiroki gave a questoning look.

"I want you to come with me. You know the names of everyone in the village, right? So you might know who the boy is."

"But..." Hiroki thought about it. _King won't be happy at all_. "Argh, alright. Just because it's for your love." Hiroki gave up.

Misaki accidentally woke later than usually. After an hour of scolding of his stepfamily, tired little boy was allowed to go to do his usual chores. As he was walking past the stepbrothers' room he heard Sumi and Mizuki ranting around.

"I hate this suit!" Shouted Mizuki angrily.

Misaki approached the door and listened through the door.

"You liked it when you got it!" Growled Erina.

"I hate it now! Why can't we have our wardrobes refressed like everyone else does?! I can't show up with this in the puplic."

"We can't afford something like that!" Erina yelled making the boys flinch.

"But soon that will change. Once one of you gets to be the spouse of the prince. We'll be able to afford full new wardrobes everyday!"

Sumi smiled up "Oh yes. We'll have all kind of jewerly!"

"And we can have chocolate and other luxury for every meal!"

"But not every meal. You wouldn't want to lose your figures, would you?"

Boys frowned. Erina was very strict about their clothes and eating since ever. They were rarely allowed to eat any kind of sweets and she usually decided their clothes and..well everything. That made Misaki pity them a little.

"I promise we'll see new ones as soon as we can. You have to make the best impression you can on the prince tomorrow night and if you mess this up you'll be wearing nothing but sacks like poor guttersnipes!" The boys nodded and looked a little scared. They knew that mother would carry her threat.

The boys threw out some of their old clothes which they thought they were hideous. Misaki was told to throw them out. But instead of taking them out, he took two of them to the kitchen. He decided to scrap the remaining outfits for some of their material and use them to his own dress. They wouldn't mind since they wanted to burn and throw them out.

 **Hello! How is this story going so far? Someone rewiewed about Haruhiko not showing up and the royal family consist just Usagi and his fahter Fuyuhiko. I'll think about him showing up at some point in the story maybe as a twist but I'll see where this goes. Then there's Hiroki and Nowaki which I really want to develop more. The plot is really cheesy and little same as the original disney fairytale. Few changes, and the end might be suprising(Haruhiko showing up). Also Junoju Romatica doesn't have much female characters and the stepmother is OC of mine or something like that.**

 **Characters might be...I mean are little OOC but hopefully that doesn't matter. This is one of my first time me writing anywhere in internet and I wanted to start with something cute and really cheesy and hear what you think so far. I love Junjou Romantica and also Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and I always think the characters of them in different wordls and what would they be like.**

 **And sorry. There might be grammar mistakes and other. English is not my mother language, but I try my best.**

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Akihiko, I'm getting tired", complained Hiroki.

They were dressed in simple clothes of commoners. They had walked around the village and had been searching the green eyed mystery boy for an hour.

"Fine let's stop for a drink there." Akihiko said and pointed the tavern near.

"He isn't here. Should we head home?"

"We can search a little longer before father realizes that we're gone." Akihiko said determined. Hiroki had never seen him like this. So strong-minded about anyone.

Silver haired prince turned to stare out fo the window and saw a familiar brown hair passing by. In a second he was up and walking to the door of the tavern. "There he is." Hiroki followed him and payed the drinks. "Where?"

"We have catch up to him." Akihiko said and fast went after the boy. "Is this a good idea. We seem like stalkers." Hiroki said.

They ran around the street corner, searching. "There." Akihiko pounted towards the boy at the nearby bakery. They peeked inside the shop and noticed the boy talking to the shop owner at the counter.

"There he is. How are we going to find out his name?" Akihiko thought out loud.

"Do you think you can run into him again?"

Misaki payed the bread and made his way outside to the street. He had to get home soon as possible and couldn't enjoy the sights. He had to get work done and hopefully able to finish the dress. He kept his face lowered same time as he walked and failed to notice the silver haired stranger in his way until it was too late.

Bam

Misaki stumbled backwards and would have fallen if a hand hadn't grabbed his arm. Misaki shook his head to clear his vision.

"Pardon my dear." He heard the helper say and looked up. _So familiar._

"Are you alright?" The man continued.

 _It's him!_ Misaki thought and felt his heart beat faster and blush rising to his cheeks.

"Good afternoon. We meet again." He said with a charming smile that made Misaki's feet feel like noodles. Misaki nodded and swallowed unable to look away from the handsome man.

"Y-Yeah", he said quietly.

He was even more handsome than he remembered. His face fas really masculine but soft and finely boned. His eyes, so perfect and his lips were thin and looked really soft. _How would they feel pressed against mine?_ Misaki realized what he was thinking and shook his head. Just staring at the man he felt all hot inside and outside too and his chest felt tight.

"I'm s-sorry but I have to go, I don't have time-" He tried to say. He was really confused and wanted to escape from the glorious man's stare.

"You have something to do I assume." The man said and kept holding Misaki's hand again. "I'm sorry to interrupt", he continued.

"No!" Misaki fastly tried to correct. _Oh, why can't I ever speak clearly._ "You didn't interrupt anything, I'm just busy right now."

"Well I'll let you go. Oh, I didn't introduce myself yesterday how rude of me. My name is Akihiko." He said and bowed like a gentleman and of course making Misaki blush even harder.

"I just wanted to thank you about yesterday." Misaki hurried to say.

"You already did yesterday. You don't have to thank me. I wanted to help."The man..well Akihiko said.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now," Said Misaki and walked away from Akihiko.

Fast he hurried away. And he commited the name to his memory against his will. He wanted to remember that name forever. He aldo didn't want to. He wouldn't likely ever get to talk to him more or get to know him any more than this.

The beautiful boy disappeared again and Akihiko realized that he failed the mission. It was like he forgot everything when he saw those pretty green eyes. Everything rolled around the boy and only him. At least he got to see him again.

"Hiroki, do you know the name of my mystery boy?"

Hiroki was stalking behind the fruit stand. "Desolé Akihiko. I haven't ever seen him before."

Akihiko looked down sadly. His only hope now was his father's ball.

"Wait.." Hiroki said and put a finger under his chin. "Now that I think about it there was something familiar about him. I might know his relatives or something. He's really young. I have to search if something jogs my memory.

Akihiko nodded and sighed. Yeah, the boy looked really young and he was really small. Hopefully he was at least 18 otherwise Akihiko would consider to be a some sort of pedofile.

Hiroki gave Akihiko a sympathetic smile before putting an arm around his shoulder. Two men made their way back to the castle.

Finally it was the night for the ball. Erina and stepbrothers gave orders after orders and kept Misaki really busy. "Tigher Misaki." Erina demanded as she stood in the stepbrothers room. Misaki was currently helping Mizuki to tight the fabric on the waist area of Mizuki's suit. He pulled harder so that his fingers hurt and tried not to whimber. Mizuki was gasping like a fish on a land.

When the suit was so thight it could be, Misaki sewed the waist back together. He did the same to Sumi's suit and Erina as he tighened her corset. After that he had to style their hair, apply Erina's makeup, put their jewerly and polish their shoes.

Finally they dismissed him as they went to wait their carriage to the ball. Misaki ran off to his dress to make the last changes. He had finished the dress last night fortunately.

He put it on and admired his mother's old dress on him. Hopefully his family wouldn't mind him going in the dress.

The dress was light purple. It was decorated with pink lace on the chest. He had white old slippers on his feet and a green necklace that brought out his eyes. Then there was a dark purple ribbon on the waist and its fabric was from Mizuki's old suit and it looked stunning. Surely no one at the ball would know he was a servant boy.

He arrived in the main hall just as the carriage pulled up. Erina and Mizuki and Sumi were ready to go.

"Wait for me Madame!" He called happy and excited hurrying down the stairs.

Erina and stepbrothers turned around to mock the small boy. What they saw made their mouths drop. Misaki looked really beautiful. Even if he was wearing a dress it made him look enchanting and a total beauty. The dress complimented his feminine curves and left the three in his shadow.

All they could do was gape at the magnificent vison Misaki presented. They had always been jealous of Misaki's beauty. Erina broke the silence.

"Oh my, a dress. Where did you get that?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"I-It's one of my mother's old dresses. I just made a few adjustements." Misaki answered.

Erina furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes.

"Y-You said that if I got a-all my work done and found something suitable to wear I could g-go with you." He reminded nervously.

"Yes." She said in low evil voice. "So I did." She turned to her sons who were still gaping at Misaki and his dress. "Mizuki does that ribbon look familiar?"

Mizuki looked at his mother, confused before looking at the ribbon on Misaki's waist. Suddenly his face turned furious.

"You little rascal, thief!" He shouted striding forward. "That's from my suit! You stole it!"

"B-But y-you said you didn't want i-it!" Misaki cried startled. "You told me to throw it out!" Mizuki tore the ribbon off of Misaki's waist.

"Hey that's my braid from my suit." Sumi joined in.

Sumi pulled at the shoulders of the dress toring it. Stepbrother ripped at the seams. Misaki tried to shield his form and face from the boys' scratching. Misaki knew his dress was reduced to shreads. "You weirdo. Going to the ball with a dress!" They mocked making Misaki cry.

"Boys, boys!" Called Erina half-heartedly. It worked. Boys backed off from the trembling boy who stood in the scraps that once was his dress. His eyes watered even more and looked down at his mother's old and now ruined dress. All that hard work and all those hours he spent for the dress. He returned his gaze to his stepfamily.

Mizuki and Sumi walked out of the door their noses in the air. Erina took the doorknob in her hand and stepped out too. She looked at the shaking boy and smiled evilly.

"Good night." She said with a small nod and with that she closed the door.

Misaki broke down and started to sob uncontrollably and covered his face with his small hands. _How could they? After all I have ever done for them. After everything they put me through._

Blindly Misaki ran through the chateau trying to find a quiet place to lay his head and cry. He finally made his way to the garden. He fell to his knees and lay his head down on one of the stone penches and sobbed. Tears spilled like a waterfall from his eyes. Misaki noticed that he was talking to himself.

"No, there's nothing now", he whimbered. "There's no hope."

And to his suprise he heard a voice talking back to him. "Isn't there?" The voice asked.

Misaki sat up fast and glanced around. A big glowing orb was hunging there in the dark. Misaki almost screamed but held it in. The orb started to chage and it took a shape of a human. It revealed a young man, glittering in a blue suit. He had a dark hair and glasses on his nose and he looked kind. He was smiling at Misaki.

"Who-who are you?" Asked Misaki nervous.

"Why, my name is Takahiro, and I am yuor fairy godbrother, Misaki.

"Fairy godbrother?" Repeated Misaki.

"Oui oui petit", nodded Takahiro.

"Um why are you here?" Misaki asked.

"I came over to help you of course. I heard you crying and I hurried over."

Misaki looked confused.

"You're strong Misaki, a lot stronger than you think. You have always been able to handle anything what the awful Erina the snake and your horrible stepbrothers have wished."

'Erina the snake' Misaki giggled.

"But tonight is all yours. With my help you're going to the ball tonight!" Takahiro continued.

"But how?" Misaki said tears still in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry I'll come up with something. But we have to hurry cause even miracles take time." Takahiro said and put a finger under his chin.

"Miracles?" Asked Misaki.

"Hmm let's see, I'll say that first thing we need is a carriage. Do you have a pumpkin somewhere?"

"U-Um, yes I do, in the garden I think so." Misaki answered more confused.

"Oh wonderful!" Takahiro raised his hands and a stream of blue sparks flowed from his hands. The stream reached the pumpkin and picked it up and brought it up to them. "Good! Now some magic," He wiggeled his fingers. More sparks surrounded the pumpkin and it became to change and glow blue. Misaki amazed as the pumpkin grew and grew and it changed to white from orange. And in a flash it was changed to a magnificent coach which had gleam white leaf scrolling and trimmings. Misaki's mouth dropped and formed a big O at the scene in front of him.

"Oh it is so beautiful", Misaki admired the pumpkin carriage.

"Isn't it? Then we need some horses." Takahiro said.

"But there's only one-"

"Is there in any chance mice in the house?"

"Mice? Oh yes there is. In the kitchen." Misaki said and hurried to the kithcen. He brought four mice in his hand.

"Perfect!" Takahiro clapped his hands. Before the mice could escape, Takahiro waved his hands and the mice turned to a blue light and suddenly four glorious horses were in front of him. Misaki's eyes got even wider but fell in love with the beautiful horses too.

"Okay. Hmm, let's see. Oh you can't go to the ball without a horse!"

"One more?.." Misaki asked confused.

His only horse he could kept when Erina and the stepbrothers came was his father's horse named Frou. In a flash he was changed to a handsome carriage driver. He climbed to the drive's seat and took the veins.

"Clear. And to finish this we need… A footman!" Takahiro waved his hands at the Bruno dog and was changed to a small lackey.

"Hop on Misaki we have to hurry!"

"Yes but..I mean thank you so much, but my dress.." He said and looked at his torn dress.

"Oh it's lovely..Oh! God heavens child! You can't go in that."

Misaki shooked his head agreeing.

"Now let's see," Takahiro stepped beside him measuring. "Your size and shade of eyes. Something simple."

"Is it really ok for me to go in a dress? Won't people look at me weirdly?" Misaki asked nervous.

"Oh don't say that. Everybody is going to admire you. You'll look fabulous. Just leave it to me."

Bringing his hands together and closed his eyes. A shimmering white glow surrounded Misaki. It swirled around his small body, caressing his skin and little tickling. As he watched in amazement, his old and torn dress vanished.

"The glow settled and Takahiro opened his eyes and smiled. "Voila!" He said, proud of his work.

Misaki looked down at himself and gasped. Takahiro gave him a beautiful, big dark green dress. The dress brought out his eyes even more than the old one. He had a huge green bow at the back of the waist and in his hair there was a pretty and small red rose behind his ear.

"Oh my." Misaki breathed. "I haven't ever seen a dress so beautiful." He gasped more as he looked down at his feet, "Glass slippers. Green glass slippers! It's like a fairytale a wonderful dream, oh merci." Misaki said dreamily.

"Oui petit. But like all the dreams this isn't going to last forever. At midnight the magic is broken and all changes back to normal."

"I understand. This is more than I wanted. Merci Takahiro." Misaki thanked and smiled with tears. But these were happy tears.

"Now now don't cry pretty. Today is your day. Have fun at the ball." Takahiro said as Misaki climbed to the carriage and waved goodbye to his fairy godbrother who disappeared in a burts of light.

Petit=Little one


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Misaki watched as the castle grew larger and larger on the horizon as the carriage made its way to the ball. He was excited and his stomach fluttered with butterflies. _I hope I can do this._ The worst would be if his stepfamily saw and recognized him. He had to be careful and try to avoid them.

Minutes slipped by and the coach kept going. _Deep breaths deep breaths Misaki._ He repeated trying to calm his nerves. In a second the village and the shops and houses turned into a dark forest. Suddenly a shining castle became visible again and the carriage rocked to a halt in front of the broad front steps of the castle. The footman in the back climbed down and opened the door. Misaki stepped down from the carriage eyes wide and a huge smile on his lips.

The driver leaned down. "Remember what Takahiro said." He reminded.

Misaki looked back to the driver. "I will, Frou." He said with a smile and small nod.

The driver smiled back as he heard his name said from Misaki. "We'll be here when you're ready." With that the carriage rolled away, disappearing.

Misaki turned to the castle and started to take step after step up to the entrance hall. At the top he made his way down the front hall, hearing the sweet music.

There was a line at the entrance to the huge ballroom, people waiting for the man at the doorway to announce them to the congregation. Misaki took his place at the end of the line, thankfully he was the last one. But..

 _If he announces me stepfamily will know I'm here. Hmm.._

As the man in the doorway announced the couple in front of him, brunette slipped sideways past them and edged his way along the wall. _I did it._ Hopefully my luck lasts.

Across the big ballroom was another line, very long line. Another man was announcing people as they came forward and bowed and curtsied. At the front of the line was the prince who returned each of them with a bow on his own.

Akihiko was dressed in his formal military suit. Suit with a white coat, gold buttons and epaulets with a few medals and red shash across the chest. Red trousers with a gold stripe running down the sides. And black polished shoes and his silver hair was slicked back.

A few feet away behind him his father stood proudly. And a little ways away stood Hiroki in a formal suit of his own, his face impassive.

Akihiko fought back a yawn as the announcer kept reading another name after another.

"Mademoiselle Kaoruko." A black haired young woman stepped forward and did a little curtsie. Akihiko returned the gesture with a bow but didn't meet her eyes.

"Monsieur Tsumori." A tall blond man bowed clumsily. Again Akihiko bowed.

"Monsieures Mizuki and Sumi."

Slightly rolling his eyes, Akihiko bowed to two young men. One with deep blue eyes, grey hair and other with brown eyes with grayish brown hair, both bowing at the same time. Akihiko nearly gagged because of their hideous suits. They both smiled at him and Mizuki tried to flutter his lashes too. _Urgh._

Thankfully there were only a few people left to be introduced. Minutes later he was free to roam in the ballroom. There were several other military men in the room, all dressed in similiar suits. Some people noticed him and recognized him and asked if he would dance with them. He just answered with a polite no.

As he wandered in the room, he spotted Hiroki standing at the side, silently observing the quests.

"Have you seen him?" Asked Akihiko.

"Nothing. Sorry." Hiroki said. "Wasn't he in the lineup?"

Akihiko shook his head disappointed. He thought that the mystery boy would be here. Every eligible youth in the kingdom. "We have to just keep looking."

Their search seemed to be in vain. After ten minutes of useless hunting, Hiroki tried to suggest that they seperate and cover more ground-

"Wait," Akihiko said suddenly. Hiroki looked where Akihiko's gaze was set.

Akihiko's mind and all seem to stop moving. Hiroki noticed a small figure standing alone in uncrowded and dimly lit side of the room.

"Do you think it's him? Akihiko?" Hiroki asked many times as Akihiko didn't answer.

Suddenly the prince strided towards the boy ignoring the other people. All he could see was the beautiful mystery boy he had developed a huge feeling.

Misaki stood by the side of the room in the dim lighting and watched curiously other people enjoying the party. No one didn't seem to notice him. He tried to keep an eye on his stepmother and brothers who were trying to likely look for the prince to harass him. They didn't notice him in the darkness of the side of the room. Misaki relaxed his back against the wall and sighed.

Oh it was exciting and lovely to see other people and not just his stepfamily. Everyone looked happy with smiles on their faces talking to their friends. _Wish I had someone to talk to.._ Thought Misaki little sad.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching and turned to see who it was. He found himself staring to beautiful lavender eyes that seemed too familiar.

Akihiko gazed into the emerald eyes that hadn't disappeared from his head since the first time he saw them. He smiled wide. _Found you_ he thought.

"Bonsoir", he said to the boy and bowed.

Misaki didn't know what to say. "B-bonsoir monsieur", he returned with a shaking voice. He just keeps meeting up with this handsome man. _Could it be fate?_ He thought dreamily but pushed the thought away.

The man's sweet smile deepened and it made Misaki feel all flutter inside and speed up his heart.

"U-um you are Akihiko if I remember correctly?" Misaki asked careful.

Akihiko nodded. "Oui, my dear." Pleased that the boy remembered. "Mind if I ask what is your name?"

Misaki blushed. He just couldn't form words with his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was safe to tell Akihiko his name.

Akihiko noticed the boy's insecurity. "Don't worry you, don't have to tell me yet if it's uncomfortable." He didn't want to scare him away.

"U-um t-thank you", Misaki said little relaxed.

At the front of the room many musicians took their places. The dancing was going to begin. They started to play soft melody and people gathered into a circle.

Akihiko looked down to the boy and held his hand to him. "May I have this dance?"

Misaki blushed more and smiled sweetly. He placed his smaller hand on top of Akihiko's hand. "Oui", he answered quietly. Akihiko walked with Misaki to the dance floor where people were already dancing. Dancers twirled into a slow waltz.

Misaki stared into Akihiko's lavender eyes little unsure. Akihiko noticed and just smiled surely. He gently placed his hand on Misaki's slender waist. Misaki put his hand on Akihiko's shoulder.

Misaki knew how to dance. At younger age he used to dance with both of his parents and at older age he kept practicing on his limited free time. He used to spy on his brothers when they had their dance lessons at younger age. He liked to hum his own made up songs and twirl around by himself.

Akihiko just kept watching the boy infront of him. He hasn't ever been this happy about another person. Misaki just kept blushing and tried to distract himself from Akihiko's mesmerizing eyes. He looked other dancers around them. He noticed almost all of them stared at them in wonder.

"They're all looking at you", he uttered shyly to Akihiko.

Akihiko looked around and smiled down at Misaki.

"No, believe me. They're all looking at _you._ " He said truly.

Misaki was really red now in the face. _Oh I do look ridicilous. I knew I would._ Misaki thought sadly and looked down. Akihiko took softly Misaki's chin in his thump and index finger and pulled his face up again.

"You're so beautiful. No wonder they're looking at _you._ Akihiko said enamored.

At that moment Misaki could have fainted if Akihiko hadn't held him. He looked at Akihiko's eyes dreamily and he just wanted to rise up on his tiptoes and..those lips..

Akihiko noticed that the boy started to look little dizzy and falter.

"Shall we go outside. Maybe that's enough for dancing now.

"Y-yes, merci", Misaki said wobbly. Akihiko led Misaki and walked slowly towards the huge balcony on the end of the room. They made it to the balcony and it was nice to have some fresh air. Misaki made his way to the railing and looked at the huge and pretty garden below him.

"It's beautiful." He could smell the lovely smell of flowers and they riminded of his mother.

Akihiko stepped beside him and looked down as well but soon turned his head to Misaki. "I used to play in our family's garden when I was youger. I liked to take care of the garden and my father would scowl me when I made my clothes all dirty after. I also gathered different kinds of flowers to my mom." Akihiko told Misaki.

"That's lovely. I also like the flowers and would take care of them with my mom as a child. She told me all the names of the flowers and father helped me to water them and weeded the garden. And.." Misaki stopped and his eyes started to well up with tears. Now he's going to cry infront of the most handsome and sweetest man he has ever met. _Oh I'm so shameful._

Akihiko heard the little silent sobs coming from the boy and looked worriedly down. "What's wrong?" He asked and took Misaki's hand in his.

"I-I'm s-sorry. My m-mom died when I was little and father has has been gone for ten years now." Misaki told and tried to wipe his tears with his free hand.

Akihiko placed both of his hand on Misaki's cheeks and wiped his tears. "I'm so sorry", he said sympathetically. "Do you live alone?" He asked.

Misaki calmed a little when Akihiko held his face and talked softly.

"Um non, I live with my other family members. They feed me and keep a roof under my head but...well they're not the greatest people in the world." He said and sighed and looked up at Akihiko. "What about you?"

"My father is here but my mom..died a few years ago." He said little sad.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Misaki said and placed other of his hands on top of Akihiko's hand which was still placed on his cheek.

"I could introduce you to my fahter later if you want." Akihiko looked inside and saw his father talk to Hiroki. From his gestures he assumed he was asking where his son was. If Hiroki did his job right he could have two of three hours with the mystery boy. Hopefully he could get his name in the process.

He heard the music start again and this time it was more faster and lively. "Would you like to dance with me some more?" He asked.

"Oui." He answered with a little smile.

Akihiko took Misaki's hand again grinning and led Misaki back inside for another dance.

During the third dance Misaki saw how his stepbrothers tried hopelessly dance with their partners. Mizuki tried to keep up with his partner but stepped on their toes many times. Sumi danced clumsily with a taller male with dark blonde hair who had an annoyed look. Misaki tried not to giggle at the sight.

The dance ended.

"Would you like something to drink, mon cher?" Akihiko asked.

"Oui, thank you."

"Wait here. I'll be right back." He said and smiled before leaving to go get some punch for Misaki.

Misaki leaned against wall and felt a cooling breeze coming from the open doors of the balcony.

He casually wathed the crowd and sighed. _This is the best day of my life I just want the time to stop._ Suddenly he saw a figure in a dark red dress walking from the mass of people. The woman was scanning the room and her gaze found Misaki's in a second

Misaki gulped and his heart nearly stopped.

Erina.

Misaki held still and didn't almost even breathe and kept his eyes darted.

Luckily her gaze passed him guickly and she turned away, walking back into the crowd. Misaki let out a sigh of relief and his heart still pounded rapidly.

Akihiko returned to the boy, carrying two small glasses which were willed with pink punch. He was suprised to find the boy shaking and pale in the face and happy and glowing smile faded from Misaki's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Huh?" Misaki looked up fast. He did not see Akihiko return beside him. "U-um nothing, I'm just excited." He said nervously. "I have never been on a royal event before."

Akihiko nodded handing the one of the cups to the boy. "Well I have. I usually find them boring."

Misaki stared at Akihiko's eyes questioningly. "Is..is this one boring too?"

Akihiko leaned down a little bit and looked into the boy's beautiful green eyes. He was silent for couple of seconds. "No", he said softly with slow smile curving his lips. "I believe this is the best one I have ever been to."

Misaki blushed and smiled sweetly looking away for a moment. Akihiko made him feel.. special. Like he was important and belong to somewhere. Like he mattered to him. No one had ever shown kindness and caring since his father died.

This made Misaki think his parents again and he felt sadness creeping up on him.

 _No. I want to enjoy tonight. No sad thoughts._

Akihiko held his hand again to Misaki. "Come on." Misaki looked up and stared at the hand.

"Another dance is about to start", he said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Hiroki was standing in one of the dark corners watching Akihiko leading the mystery boy to another dance. Hiroki was smiling. _That's the first time I have seen him truly happy._ Hiroki leant against the wall arms crossed. He looked down and away from them.

"Hiro-san?" Asked someone beside him.

Hiroki lifted his head and looked up who was asking. Of course he recognized that soft and kind voice. And no one else didn't call him like that.

"O-oh, hello Nowaki." He stuttered little. Hiroki was crushing really hard on the tall guard. And all the things he had done to him and helped Hiroki with increased his feelings.

Nowaki smiled wide but the smile faded. "Why aren't you having fun over there?" He asked and pointed to the dance floor where lot of people were having a good time.

"I'm not good at dancing and there isn't really a person who I want to dance with..." Hiroki said blushing and looked away from Nowaki so he wouldn't see his red face. So embarrassing.

"Oh.." Nowaki said sad and looked down. _No he understood wrong_. _It's you I want to dance with but.._ It would look suspicious to others and Fuyuhiko maybe wouldn't like that. A grand duke of the king and a guard. But Hiroki couldn't control his heart and his feelings.

"No…I meant there..on the dance floor isn't anyone certain I would want to dance with. Maybe that someone is r-right beside me.." Hiroki muttered with a face red as tomato.

Nowaki's face lit up and smiled wide. He heard Hiroki very clearly.

"Hiro-san! You want to dance with me?" He asked loudly.

"Shh.. not so loud. Someone might hear." Hiroki shushed Nowaki. But Nowaki didn't care about others. He bowed and extended his hand to Hiroki smiling.

"Would you like to dance..with me, Hiro-san?" He asked politely.

Hiroki blushed really red, smiled shyly and placed his hand on Nowaki's. "Yes but… Wouldn't everybody see us there?" Hiroki asked unsure and nodded to the dance floor. Nowaki just smiled.

"Well, how about just here.." Nowaki said and led him a little deeper to the darkness of the corner. Nowaki placed his other hand on Hiroki's waist and held his other hand up where Hiroki's other hand was placed. Hiroki looked up little wider eyes and his gaze softened. He placed his hand on Nowaki's shoulder and smiled.

"Yes here's..nice."

They could still hear the sweet music even though they were a little away from the dance floor and the darkness and the dim lightning from the window where the moon shone brightly through. The atmosphere was romantic and it was just the two of them.

They looked at each other in the eyes with sweet smiles on their faces. Hiroki looked down blushing and leant on Nowaki's chest hiding his face. Nowaki looked down at Hiroki. He lifted his face up again and smiled. And to both of their surprise Hiroki stood on his toes and kissed Nowaki's cheek with a little peck. Nowaki's eyes widened but smiled. In return he kissed Hiroki's cheek. Both were blushing and smiling. They hugged each other and swayed with the music.

For a while they were quiet but soon Nowaki moved his mouth close to Hiroki's ear and so softly whispered.."I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki gasped and his heart just exploded. "Oh...Nowaki." Hiroki said a little wobbly.

Nowaki lifted his head with a smile still in his face.

"I have for a long time. Since I met you. Since I looked into your eyes, Hiro-san." Nowaki kept whispering.

Hiroki couldn't hold it anymore. Regardless of what others thought.

"I..I love you too." He whispered and looked deep into those dark blue eyes of the handsome man.

Nowaki looked shoked but grushed Hiroki into a hug. "Hiro-san! I'm so happy."

Hiroki just leant into him and smelled the lovely scent of the man. Nowaki seperated them little from the hug but still held Hiroki. He started to lean closer with his face and looked little lower. Hiroki noticed that he was staring at his lips and his heart started to hammer in his chest.

Hiroki also leant closer, closer and closed his eyes, waiting.

 **At the dance floor**

Misaki giggled a bit as Akihiko led him again to the center of the room. "Isn't it rude to dance with the same person every time?"

"I don't want to dance with anyone else." Akihiko looked down at him. "Why would I want anyone else when I have you?" Akihiko put his whole heart into that sentence. Misaki smiled wider with red cheeks. The boy was a rare diamond. Everyone else he had met seemed like common stones in comparison.

The music started. Another slow and lovely song. Akihiko clasped the boy's hand in his and put other hand on Misaki's waist while the brunet placed his other hand on Akihiko's shoulder.

Two of them swept into the dance. They glided together across the marble floor, twirling gracefully through the turns. They moved together in harmony with grace. It seemed like they had been born to dance together.

Misaki felt like the whole world swept away leaving only him and Akihiko in time with the beautiful music. Misaki started to lose his nervousness. He leant his head on Akihiko's shoulder not caring who saw.

Akihiko smiled looking down at the sweet boy on his shoulder suprised but definitely pleased. He saw the boy smiling softly. He lowered his head to nuzzle his face into the chocolate brown hair.

Misaki felt hot all over and kept blushing. All too soon the music stopped and the dance ended. They had to seperate but they walked hand-in-hand away from the center.

"It's crowded in here", Akihiko said observing. "Do you want to step outside again for a while?"

"Oui, that would be nice." Misaki replied feeling the need for some fresh and cool air to the hotness in his body that was caused by Akihiko and his dazzling smile.

Akihiko led Misaki to the open doors on other side of the ballroom. It was another huge terrace where you could see even more of the big garden filled with pretty flowers. Not too far away, the clock tower rose into the night. It struck a quarter to midnight, the time when the unmasking would occur.

The terrace was empty. There were only two males walking to the farthest part of the veranda. Misaki placed his hands on the stone balustrade, looking at the view.

The sight was lovely. The light of the full moon cast everything in a white glow. Akihiko stood beside him, looking at the gardens and moon as well. They stood in comfortable silence.

The prince's mind was drawn to his memories from his childhood. He remembered running in the garden paths and reading books under the trees. Sitting in his mother's lap as they rocked in a chair, overlooking the palace grounds. Clinging to father's leg as the man tried to walk through the garden. Playing with Hiroki and showing him the secret places only they would know about.

Akihiko smiled at the sweet memories, sighing softly. The brunet looked at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just..thinking about the past", he said. "I remember playing with my father as a child. And spending peaceful time with my mother." He smiled.

Misaki also smiled. "I used to play with my father and mother too. Mom used to take me everywhere with her. All the neighbours would coo over how much I looked like her. And they always had time to play with me. Both of them always told me bedtime stories and tuck me in at night."

He sighed and looked down. "I just miss them so much."

Akihiko looked at the boy nd noticed a frown on his face.

"Once I was seven my father had to leave for a few days. He said he would be back soon but.. I was so scared. He had never left me before. I didn't even let my nanny come near me because I was afraid that he wouldn't come back. Three days later, I was in the library and he sneaked behind me and surprised me with a big hug. I was so happy to have him back and..he promised he wouldn't ever leave again."

A tear ran down his cheek. "I wish he had kept the promise", he whimpered sadly.

Akihiko cupped the boy's cheek lightly in his hand, brushing the tear away with his thumb. "He didn't mean to leave you. He loved you, mon cher." He whispered.

Misaki sniffled a little, blinking away the unshed tears. "Thank you. Akihiko." He said shakily. He looked into Akihiko's eyes in the dark. The light from the ballroom didn't reach this part of the terrace. The only light was from the moon and the stars.

Akihiko couldn't help but remark how soft the boy's cheek felt in his hand. His delicate face was slightly flushed from the tears and his eyes were shining like emeralds in the moonlight. He looked so beautiful. He had never looked more beautiful.

Akihiko started slowly lean in. The prince couldn't look away from those beautiful and mesmerizing eyes. The boy didn't pull away, instead he lifted his head higher and his gaze was locked on silver haired's lips. Akihiko's own eyes also lowered to the boy's soft-looking lips.

Misaki's eyes slid closed and soon he felt Akihiko's lips touch his. It was just a meeting of lips but it felt like fireworks and it made Misaki's heart race really wildly. His stomach felt like it wanted to take off. Akihiko pressed his mouth a little bit harder to Misaki's.

The prince felt a jolt of joy when the boy kissed him back. He took that as an allowance to take things a little further. He deepened the kiss. The boy moaned softly as Akihiko's mouth moved over his, creating a wonderful friction.

Misaki had never of course kissed anyone beside giving little pecks to his parents on the cheeks. The boy tried to follow Akihiko's lead.

The clock far away indicated five minutes till midnight.

Misaki sighed softly and let his arms rise and wrap around Akihiko's neck. Akihiko's other arm drifted to Misaki's back. It was placed on his waist and the other rose to Misaki's cheek and held it softly.

Feeling bolder, Akihiko let his tongue pass through the boy's lips, caressing Misaki's tongue and savoring the wonderful feel. The boy moaned again shuddering when he felt Akihiko's tongue rubbing his and opened his mouth a little bit wider.

Akihiko loved the touch of those soft lips and he bent Misaki a little without noticing. The feeling was making him dizzy. _Mon dieu._ Akihiko thought. _He tastes so good. Something_ _so_ _sweet. Like paradise.._

Misaki moaned pleasurably, how this, his first kiss could seem like so much more. He touched Akihiko's tongue with his shyly, following instinct since he didn't have experience. And this kiss was so intimate, he felt that he would pass out from the hotness.

Only one thing played in Akihiko's mind. This was meant to be. Akihiko knew he had found his soulmate. A kiss finished it being certain.

The kiss felt like it lasted forever and they pulled away to catch their breath. They looked with dazed eyes to each other and breathed heavily. Akihiko's hand remained in the boy's cheek and he caressed it with his thumb. Slowly he started to bring their lips back together.

Their lips were about to touch when Misaki saw the clock tower a mile away. The clock showed two minutes to twelve.

Mon cher = my dear

Mon dieu = my God, God heavens


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"O-oh my!" Misaki cried and pulled away from Akihiko. "It's almost midnight!"

"Oui so it is..." Akihiko said, confused.

"I'm sorry I-I have to go", Misaki said hurriedly and backed from the silverhaired man.

"Go?" Akihiko grapped the boy's wrist. "Why?"

Misaki wrenched his arm from Akihiko's grip. "I c-can't..I really need to leave right now. Au revoir!" And with that he turned and ran off back back to the ballroom holding his dress up from stumbling.

Akihiko stood there couple of seconds dumpfounded. Then his brain started to work again and he took off after the boy. "Wait! Come back, please!" Akihiko cried.

Misaki ran through the crowd and dodged the guests who jumped out of the way, surprised. He heard Akihiko calling after him but kept running.

Akihiko swore fluently under his breath and rudely pushed people out of the way as he watched the boy speed ahead of him. He couldn't lose that boy again. He quickened his pace and didn't give a damn thought of how ridiculous he looked chasing a boy through the crowd.

Outside the clock tower lurched to indicate one minute to midnight.

Finally Misaki broke away out of the crowd and ran down the front hall. He saw the pumpkin-turned-carriage waiting for him, the mice-turned-horses stomping impatiently at the ground.

"Wait!" Came Akihiko's voice.

Misaki ran down the many stairs and in process other of his glass slippers fell from his foot. He didn't have time.

At the bottom the footman grapped Misaki and practically threw him in tot the carriage and slammed the door behind him.

The driver flicked the reins instant when the footman regained his place and the horses took off.

The minute hand on the clock lurched again.

Dong!

The carriage came to the path leading to the town street just as the silverhaired man emerged at the top of the steps.

Dong!

The carriage raced down the dark tree-lined path.

Dong!

They were almost at the entrance.

Dong!

Shops and houses flashed by in swirls of dark colour.

Dong!

Now they were halfway through the village.

Dong!

 _We can't make it._

Dong!

He would never see him. He would never feel such joy again than when he was with Akihiko.

Dong!

He would spent the rest of his life in misery. He would never forget the handsome and kind man who was his first kiss.

Dong!

The carriage started to shrink and color faded from white to orange. The footman, driver and the horses all started to change back as well.

In a bright flash of blue light, Misaki found himself sitting on the pumpkin in the middle of the road. He looked around and he realized that they were almost to the place where the country road turned into the town road.

He looked down at the ground. He felt a little nudge on his shoulder and he looked up seeing Frou, the horse looking down at him. Bruno dog sat beside Misaki and whined a little.

"I'm sorry", Misaki apologized in a low voice. "It was my fault we didn't make it home. It was just so wonderful being with..him." Misaki looked at his dress that had returned to shredded rag. But..on his left foot..

One green glass slipper remained. Carefully Misaki stood up and removed the slipper examining it in wonder. How did it remain? Could it need its pair to vanish perhaps?

Whatever the reason was, Misaki was grateful it did not disappear. It was a reminder that all that had happened tonight was real and not just beautiful and terrible dream.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Misaki whispered and held the slipper close to his chest. He stood in silence, savoring the sweet memories that were still fresh in his mind. A small tear dropped from the corner of his eye.

He wiped the tear away and bend down picking the mice from his feet. He craddled them in his arms with the slipper and started walking down the country road. "Time to go home."

 **Little while ago**

Hiroki was waiting but suddenly..

"Hiroki there you are!"

Both him and Nowaki seperated from each other and looked shockingly to the person who was speaking. It was Fuyuhiko.

"I need you for a minute." He said and didn't seem to notice the guard beside Hiroki.

"U-um yes I'm goming, Majesty." Hiroki replied and followed the king. Not until he looked sadly at Nowaki.

Nowaki just smiled but with sadness in his face. Hiroki walked away with a broken heart.

"Look, my son is really dancing with someone." Fuyuhiko said and smiled at his son and the lady he was dancing with.

"Yes."

"Could you perhaps tell me who is she?" He asked.

 _She? Oh. He doesn't know that the one he's dancing is a male._

"I'm sorry sir but right now I can't come up with a name." Hiroki said. He didn't want to be the one to tell that the person Akihiko is fond of is a boy and not a girl.

Hiroki looked at Akihiko and the mystery boy walking to one of the terraces and disappearing from his view. Hopefully he's lucky with his partner.

 _Sigh. Such a problem._

 **I'm sorry it's really short. Been a little busy with school but now I have a week vacation from school and I tried to write some more because I want to finish this but I want this to be done properly. Hope you like it so far and I'll continue soon...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Akihiko was still standing at the top of the palace stairs gazing at the empty driveway. A small tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

 _I have lost him._ He thought miserably. _How could I lost him again? Why did he leave me? He was my soulmate…_

"Akihiko?" Hiroki ran up to him. "What is going on?" Where is he?"

Akihiko was silent for a while and looked down. "Gone." He stated simply not looking up.

"Gone?! But where?"

"Home, I guess." Akihiko curled his fingers into his palm.

"Did you at least find out what their name was or who are they?"

The prince shook his head. "I..I didn't want to press them. I thought it would be better to find out later..when he was more comfortable with me." He sighed.

Hiroki said nothing. He realized that Akihiko needed a moment. Hiroki simply stood by his long-time friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Akihiko just stared at the stairs. But he noticed something shiny at one of the stairs almost at the bottom.

"What is that?" He asked.

"What?" Hiroki looked down where Akihiko's gaze was at.

"That." He pointed.

Hiroki followed his finger. He saw something small and sparkling. Akihiko half-jogged down the steps towards the thing. He kneeled down and picked it up.

It was a green slipper made out of glass. It was beautifully made and it was designed for a small foot. It tugged at Akihiko's memory and the colour reminded of certain eyes. And he remembered.

"It's his!" He exclaimed. For some reason the glass slipper gave him hope. It was like a some sort of link between him and his mystery boy.

"We have to find him!" Akihiko said standing up and clutching the slipper. Hiroki looked at Akihiko unsure but was impressed at the determination of his friend.

"I.." Akihiko started and waited for a moment but finished it. "I love that boy. I'm in love with him."

Hiroki stopped breathing for an instant. "Vraiment?" He asked. "Are you sure?" You have really known him for three hours or so."

"Believe me, Hiroki." Akihiko said. "It is only love that feels this wonderful and painful at the same time."

"Oh, this is splendid news!" Hiroki shouted excitedly. "His Majesty will be very pleased."

"I don't want to tell him just yet and don't you either." Akihiko pleaded. "I'll tell him tomorrow. He might like that I have found someone, but I don't think they like that the one I love is actually a male and on top of that I have also lost him. The news might send him furious."

"But..how can we find him?" Hiroki asked. "We don't really know anything about him or who he is, where he lives, who his family is.."

"I will find him." Akihiko said, determined. "I have to."

Hiroki placed his hand on Akihiko's shoulder again. "Don't worry. We will." He said encouragingly. "But not tonight. You need to rest a little."

Hiroki took the lovestruck Akihiko back inside. He had to stop to make excuses to the king before letting Akihiko go to sleep. Akihiko arrived in his suite in sort of daze and changed his military outfit for a nightshirt. He crawled into his large four-poster bed and still holding the slipper to his chest.

 **Somewhere else**

Finally Misaki arrived home and it was around one fifteen in the morning. He was really tired. Thankfully his stepfamily would be out until two or so. He let the mice craddle out from the slipper and they scurried into the dark corners of the house. Alone in the quiet, empty chateau, he climbed up the stairs of the tower to his attic room, still carrying the remaining slipper.

He reached the top landing and opened the door to a tiny room that was a place where were still a few memories of his chilhood and his parents. He looked for a place to hide his shoe. The small chest in the corner seemed just the thing.

He lifted the heavy lid, he lifted aside various clothes until he reached the bottom. He nestled the slipper deep in the confines of his tiny chest and buried it under a pile of fragments and clothes and closed the lid.

Now Misaki was unable to keep his eyes open. Quietly he removed his mother's old dress' remains and changed into an old nightgown. He decided to sleep in the attic since it wouldn't be much different from the gold kitchen floor. He crawled onto the thin mat and he fell asleep within two minutes. In his dream he was taken back into the arms of a handsome silverhaired man. They were dancing slowly through the empty space with the soft music. The man embraced him and kissed him sweetly and caressed his body with soft touches.

 **At the castle**

Hiroki walked through the dark hallways of the castle after he had told Akihiko to go to sleep. He was tired himself from the long day and was going to rest himself as well.

Hiroki yawned tiredly as he approached his suite. All was silent and you could only hear Hiroki's peaceful breathing. He glanced at the tall clock tower on the outside that showed twelve thirty in the morning. About time to most of the maids and valets to go to sleep.

He was about to open his suite's door when there was a hand on his arm that pulled him to the darkness. Hiroki made a sound between shout and quiet squeak. The hand pulled him away from the door and he found himself grushed into a familiar muscular chest. The figure kept hugging him and Hiroki felt a warm breath on his neck that made him shiver.

"N-Nowaki.." Hiroki stuttered in a quiet voice and tried to push Nowaki away with hands on his chest. "We c-can't Nowaki."

"I can't be away from you. I love you too much, Hiro-san.." Nowaki said and hugged Hiroki tighter.

Hiroki started to cry and small tears rolled down his cheeks. "But we're too..we are on different levels and others would..the king would.. I don't want to think what he would do..to you or me. I w-want to *sob* keep things how they are r-right now. I don't want anything to happen to you. Nowaki *sob*..", Hiroki tried to speak.

"Shh, Hiro-san", Nowaki shushed and placed a finger on Hiroki's mouth. "Don't worry. I don't care what happens to me. I only care that you're alright." Nowaki cubbed Hiroki's face in his hands and dried his tears with his thumbs.

"But.." Hiroki started.

"If the prince can be with a male why wouldn't me, one of the guards of the king be with the man I love?" Nowaki asked with tiny voice.

Hiroki was shocked. "How..how do you know that.."

"I can find about these things easily. I might have noticed him sneaking away from the congregation man. Suprisingly the boy got to dance with the prince. They looked like they belonged together and I was happy that the prince found someone. So I let them be.

"Oh that's why I didn't notice him entering to the ball." Hiroki said.

They were quiet for a while. After a while Nowaki took Hiroki's other hand in his and looked deep into those brown eyes. "We'll be alright. I'm going to do everything to be with you. To love you." Nowaki said and smiled at Hiroki.

"Nowaki.."

"Should we continue on what we left on at the ball, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki blushed really red and nodded slowly. He moved his hands on Nowaki's chest and lifted his head higher. At the time when their lips finally touched it felt like all exploded. The kiss was short and their lips just touched a little. They seperated and looked at each other for a while, saying nothing.

Nowaki grashed their lips together again and this time it was fiercer. Their tongues rubbed and danced together. Nowaki's other hand moved fast to Hiroki's chest and there to his waist. Other hand caressed Hiroki's face.

Hiroki moved his arms around Nowaki's neck and he twisted strands of dark blue hair of Nowaki with his other hand. He moaned and felt the temperature rise. Nowaki pushed Hiroki back to suite's door and roughly moved his lips to Hiroki's neck. He bit and licked the soft skin and rubbed his hand on Hiroki's waist. He had waited this moment for so long. He couldn't wait.

"Nowaki, wait.." Hiroki said and moaned as Nowaki bit really hard on his neck that it would leave a mark. Nowaki stopped fast and looked at him questioningly.

"Not here." He said breathing heavily. He nodded to the door. "Inside.." He continued.

Nowaki scooped Hiroki in his arms causing Hiroki to let out a tiny squeak. "I can walk."

Nowaki didn't listen and kissed Hiroki's neck again and moved his mouth to Hiroki's ear. "Shall I come to your room?" He whispered in his ear.

Hiroki shivered more. "Please."

Hiroki had had enough. He just needed Nowaki. He wanted Nowaki. Nowaki opened the door and shut it behind them.

 **In the morning**

Misaki woke up somewhere around dawn the next morning and felt somehow refreshed for someone who had slept only a few hours. He rose slowly and stretched as he did every morning. He heard a small squeaking sound from his left side. After looking for where the sound came from he looked down and noticed the four mice from yesterday, looking up to him and sniffing the air with their tiny noses.

The brunet giggled softly at the cute mice. "Are you hungry?" He asked in a quiet voice. "I'll get you something from the kitchen. Stay here."

As quietly as he could, Misaki crept downstairs to the kitchen. He found some scraps of bread left over from the yesterday's lunch. He also found some bits of cheese in the larder.

He went back to upstairs, carrying the food scraps. In the attic he found the mice sniffing around. "Here you go." Misaki said in a hushed tone, setting the scraps on the floor. They snatched the cheese and bread immediately.

Misaki sat down and looked at the mice as they devoured their meal. Cheese in their tiny claws and munching away merrily. It made Misaki giggle a little.

"Remember you have to stay up here", he said to the mice before standing up and leaving the room.

In the kitchen he started to make breakfast: eggs, toast, tea, porridge.. and went to outside feed the animals. Arriving back inside, he loaded the breakfast trays and went to upstairs. Stepbrothers and Erina were still asleep since they got home late last night. Misaki set the trays on their bedside tables, picked up their dirty gowns and went back downstairs to start his chores.

Later that day as he was setting the dishes of food out for lunch Mizuki, Sumi and Erina were chatting about last night's events. The boys sighed about how they were the stars of the ball.

"I had at least three dozen offers to dance", Mizuki declared.

"I had almost four thousand offers", said Sumi trying to win his brother.

"Everyone admired my outfit" said Erina, wanting to be the center of attention. "They were all amazed to learn that I had two full-grown sons." She said.

"I danced with the prince all night!" Proclaimed Mizuki. "He just couldn't stay away from me."

Misaki looked up the hassling boys. They were lying to satisfy their pride. Misaki knew that. But was that man he saw dancing with them really the prince? It was hardly likely that stepbrothers had made such a good impression on the man.

"I wouldn't be even surprised if the royal guard came here in next few days." Mizuki announced. "And the prince himself coming to make a proposal or so."

"Yes", Sumi agreed. "He would come here personally to declare their love."

Misaki just rolled his eyes.

"What did you do last night, Misaki?" Erina asked suddenly.

Misaki froze before answering. "I-I cleaned up the kithcen a bit then I went sleep early." He gave his stepmother an uncomfortable look. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She answered as though it meant nothing to her.

The question made Misaki still uneasy for some reason. But he brushed it off as he did the chores. As he worked he let his mind wander to last night. When he felt happy for the first time in years. All because of one wonderfully, handsome silverhaired man.

 **To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

At the palace, Prince Akihiko was with Hiroki in the census records' room searching through hundreds of files anything that could help him find his mystery boy he had danced with last night and then kissed under the stars and moonlight.

Akihiko tried to remember the conversations he had with the boy. "He said that he lives with some of his family members and that he looked like his mother. But both of his parents passed away when he was a child."

"That helps a little." Hiroki said trying to cheer Akihiko up. "Every little thing helps a bit."

Akihiko slapped his hand against his forehead. "What else.." His eyes lit up a bit. "If he looked like his mother that means his mother had brown hair and green eyes too."

"Anything else that might help us? What about his other family members you mentioned?"

"He didn't really tell me about them. Just that they're not the best people in the world."

"Well, we'll just keep looking. We narrowed the list a little. But we don't know where he lives."

"I'll search the whole kingdom if I have to. He's the only one I ever felt this way about." Akihiko said determined.

"Don't worry. We just have to use what we've got." Hiroki assured.

"What's going on in here?"

The two men jumped and whirled around. In the doorway stood the king himself, looking confused.

Akihiko's hand shot to the back of his neck. "Bon aprés-midi, father." He greeted.

"Bonjour, Your Majesty", Hiroki mumbled, looking away awkwardly.

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Hiroki said quickly.

"Hmm..." The king said and stepped into the room. "It doesn't look like nothing. What is it that you need from the census records?"

Neither of the two couldn't offer an answer. They just stared at each other, hoping that the other of them would come up with something.

Fuyuhiko sighed. "Really, why can't you tell what's going on?"

Akihiko looked down and was silent for a while. "I didn't want you to know yet..but I guess that I can't hide it anymore." Akihiko took a deep breath. "I'm in love."

He looked up to see his father's eyes grow wide, then a huge smile grossed his face. "Oh, mon fils, this is wonderful news!" Fuyuhiko stepped forward and clapped his hand to his son's back. He looked him in the eye. "But what's with the sad face. And how does that explain why you are hunting around the census records?"

"Because I don't know who he is or where he lives!" He blurted out.

The king blinked. "Wait, you said he? Is the one you love a male? But the one I saw you with was wearing dress and everything.."

"Yes. The love of my life is a boy. And I love him with all of my heart. Basically I snuck out of the palace.."

"You did what?!"

"I snuck out three days ago, that day when I came back home." Akihiko ignored the shocked face on his father's face. " I went into town disguised in clothes I borrowed from stable boy. And I was walking along the street and I helped the boy from some dissoluted man who tried to molest them. And I helped him picking up his things and he ran off before I could get his name. But I really wanted to see him again, so I took Hiroki with me next day, since I thought he could tell me who he was. Well I managed to find him again, only to him ran off again. And Hiroki didn't know who he was but he said that there was something familiar about him."

Fuyuhiko stayed quiet.

"And then the ball came and I saw the boy again. I introduced myself but I didn't press him for his name. I spent the whole night with him. I danced with him and we got to know each other a little. We even kissed outside on the terrace. But about midnight he suddnely said he had to leave and he bolted. I ran after him but he was gone by the time I reached the front steps. And all I found was his glass slipper." Akihiko sighed sadly.

Fuyuhiko still stayed quiet and digested Akihiko's story carefully.

"Do you really, truly love this boy?" He finally asked.

"Didn't you listen to me? I told you that I love him with all of my heart and he is the love of my life. I can't get him out of my mind. Everytime I think about him my heart rushes, my stomach feels like it wants to take off. I feel so alive when I'm with him. Without him I just feel gold and empty."

"Oui, you really are in love." Fuyuhiko stated. "That's...wonderful! I'm so happy!" He exclaimed.

"You're not disapointed? It's just that wouldn't it be against to people's ideals?"

"I'm just so happy that finally you have shown interest in someone even though they are a male. If you're in love with him and feel happy with him, I'm not going to seperate you. And I think that the most of the people would be jubilant. And I want to meet the love of my son's life." He said and placed a hand on Akihiko's shoulder.

"Merci, father. That means a lot to me. And I want you to meet him too. You will love him."

"Let's come up with a way to find your special boy."

The next day, a rumor spread quickly from the palace staff to the streets of town that the prince was on the hunt. The details were not known, but the gossip claimed that the Crown Prince had found the one he would want to marry and now he was trying to find them.

It didn't take long when the rumor reached the ears of Madame Erina. Of course she immediately bombared her sons who were in deep sleep since it was Sunday. When the boys complained at being woken up from their so called beauty sleep Erina only mentioned that the prince was looking for his spouse.

That was the inducement that got the boys to start running like beheaded chickens.

"MISAKI!"

Poor Misaki was made to scrub the entire chateau from top to bottom until the whole place was shining so bright. And then he had to endure what almost amounted to a repeat of the night of the ball. His stepfamily made him heat water for midday baths and then came helping them into their finest day clothes, applying perfumes to their throats and powder their faces, styling their hair and putting their jewerly.

"Misaki, dear.." Erina called to her stepson. The small brunet appeared at her side. "Since you have done so well today, you may take the rest of the day off."

His stepmother was really giving him the day off? He felt so elated that he could have almost hugged Erina. Almost.

"Merci, Madame! Merci beaucoup!" With that he raced off deeper into the house. His destination was the attic. It was the only place where he could be alone.

When he arrivied into the room the mice were happily running around and looked up to the boy. "Hey little ones, my stepmother gave me the day off. Can you believe it?"

For minutes, the boy lay on his back and pet the mice which have climbed and settled on his stomach. "This might be the best moments of my life, excpet the ball.." He let his mind wander again into the night when he had kissed that wonderful, handsome man.

"Akihiko..." Misaki sighed dreamily, a small smile tugging at his lips.

What he didn't know was that Erina was standig there at the door and heard everything. Misaki heard a slight click ringing through the room. He sat up and looked to the door. He saw Erina standing there, holding a key in the inside lock. An evil smirk was plastered on her face.

Misaki gasped, sprang up and tried to race to the door.

Erina was too quick and slammed the door shut just as the boy reached it.

Misaki tugged at the door handle. It didn't budge a bit.

"Let me out!" Misaki cried pounding the door with his tiny fists. He heard a light, evil snicker outside the door and then footsteps turning away and walking down the stairs.

The brunet hammered the door for minutes but to no avail. He sank to his knees and his vision blurred with tears. No one was coming. He was trapped up here.

"Why?"

No answer came to him.

The tears fell from the emerald eyed boy and splattered on the hard wooden floor. Sobs escaped from his soft lips and he breathed heavily.

The mice scurried over to the sobbing boy and rubbed themselves against his leg. A slow wobbly smile came to the boy's lips.

"Merci." The boy said softly just before he lay to the ground holding his stomach.

 **Somewhere else**

"How long have we been at this?" The chestnut haired duke asked. They had been out all morning and half of the afternoon, searching for the mysterious boy that had captured Akihiko's heart.

"Not long enough." Akihiko replied with a voice full of determination. "We are not stopping till we find him."

Hiroki slumped down in his saddle. He and the fourth of the royal guard had accompanied the Crown Prince on his mission. Of course the guard was no one other than Kusama Nowaki. It was little awkward because of their 'activities' of the ball night that had happened. Nowaki kept sending Hiroki looks and smiled his dazzling smile. Akihiko tried to ask about it but Hiroki didn't open his mouth and just blushed.

They searched many houses of the town but didn't find the person they were looking for. They had asked passing people if they knew a woman with brown hair and green eyes that had passed away twelve years ago.

So far no one had said they had. Akihiko reached into saddle bag and pulled out the green glass slipper that his mystery boy had left behind. Lost in thought he ran his finger along the glass. The colour reminded him of the boy's beautiful emerald eyes.

Oh how he missed the feel of that soft skin, those shining green eyes, that sweet angelic smile. He allowed his eyes to slide close for a moment, remembering that beautiful face, flushed and smiling at him, dark chololate brown hair and and bright eyes shining under the moonlight.

Akihiko opened his eyes and noticed that they had arrived to a familiar place. A shopkeeper appeared and rushed to the prince.

"Your Highness." The man said and bowed deeply to the silverhaired prince. "How may I serve you?"

"I just need some information, sir." Akihiko answered. "If you can provide it for us."

The shopkeeper looked up.

"We are looking for the family of a woman who passed away about twelve years ago." The prince explained. "The woman in question most likely had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes." That was all he could say.

The shopkeeper thought for a while. "That sounds like someone from around here."

Akihiko tried his best not to show his inner joy and relief. "Who?"

"Madame Takahashi. She fits the descripiton and I remember those emerald eyes you mentioned. She died twelve years ago leaving her husband and his only son. The father died two years later leaving the boy with his stepfamily. They live about two miles up the road in a big old chateau. The boy often comes to the shop."

Akihiko reached into the leather pouch of his belt and withdrew ten gold coins. "Merci, monsieur", he said and handed the coins to the man. The carriage moved out heading to the direction that the man had indicated.

 **At the chateau**

The sound of lock clicking woke Misaki. Hurriedly he scurried out of the way as the door swung open, revealing Erina.

"Stepmother, why did you lock me in here?" Misaki asked with fresh tears in his eyes.

"Oh you really don't know?" Erina asked sarcastically. "I can't have you distracting the prince."

Misaki just stared at the woman.

Erina's face darkened with an evil scowl."You think you are so high. When that father of yours died, I could have thrown you out like trash. Out of the goodness in my heart I let you stay in my home. I fed you. Clothed you. I treated you as my own son.

"And how do you repay me? By acting like you're better than me!" Erina kept uttering lies messing Misaki's head. "I won't have you ruining my sons' chances of marriage."

"Madame, I don't understand.."

"Enough!" She barked. Angrily she turned and slammed the door again behind her. Misaki heard the key scrape in the lock.

For the first time in his eighteen years Misaki felt a strange feeling inside him. He was enraged, not just angry but blindly fury.

Erina had never done anything to him. She mistreated and abused him every single day since his father passed away. Misaki's fists clenched until his nails dug painfully into his palms. His eyes closed tightly with tears leaking out.

 _How dare she?!_ Misaki screamed inside his head. _I have done everything for her and those spoiled sons of her._ Unable to stand still, Misaki collapsed onto his knees and sobbed furiously. Why? Tears the size of pearls dropped from Misaki's eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

 **Bon aprés-midi = Good afternoon**

 **Mon fils = My son**

 **Merci beaucoup = Thank you so much**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The royal entourage arrived in front of the large and old chateau. Akihiko felt something strange about the mansion. Like it had once been a happy place, but gold darkness had overshadowed it and its peace.

As he got up from the carriage, the double front doors opened and a blackhaired woman presented herself from the entrance. Two young boys followed behind her. Akihiko nearly gagged. He regonized those boys from the ball. Their outfits were hideous but not as bad as their ball suits.

"Your Highness," the blackhaired lady cooed, curtsying to the silverhaired prince. Her sons bowed deeply. "I am Madame Erina Fontenette-Takahashi and these.." She gestured behind her to the boys. "..are my lovely sons. Mizuki.."The grayish haired boy bowed again and smiled wide to the prince. "..and Sumi." The other grayhaired boy bowed. "What brings you here to our humble home?"

 **In the attic**

Misaki was sobbing inconcolable. The mice brushed against him trying to comfort the small boy.

'Misaki..'

The boy looked up with tears in his eyes. There was no one in the room. But I swear I heard someone's voice coming from nowhere. It sounded familiar…

"Takahiro?.." He asked carefully.

'Oui Misaki. It's me.'

"But where are you?"

'I'm close by. Don't worry.'

"Why a-are you here?"

Takahiro's voice didn't answer right away. 'Look out of the window, Misaki.' He finally said.

Misaki was confused at what Takahiro said but stood up from the floor and walked to the small window. The glass was dusty and twisted from age but Misaki wiped it clean and looked outside.

"What is it that I'm supposed to be seeing?"

'Look down, mon petit.'

Misaki complied. Through the disorted glass, Misaki saw several figures standing there on the courtyard, which appeared to be men and horses. One of them was tall man who stood and was talking to Erina and he had silver coloured hair…

"Akihiko!" The boy gasped. "What is he doing here?"

'He came to find you, dear. But if you don't get to him now, he will leave and you will be stuck with your stepfamily for the rest of your life.' Takahiro explained.

"Takahiro! You have to help me." Misaki pleaded from the invincible voice.

"Non Misaki. I can't.'

Misaki didn't believe what he was hearing. "W-what do you mean you can't?"

'You're on your own with this. It is up to you to help yourself.'

Misaki was going to cry more. He wouldn't make it there on his own. He had always been too weak. He couldn't do it..

'Misaki, despite what you believe, you are not helpless. You have the power to be free, to make your own happiness. If you give up, Erina will take that from you. But if you try, you can prove to her, to the world and to yourself that you can be strong.'

The words seemed to have an affect on Misaki. His fury and fear faded away and they were replaced by a growing sense of determination. Rest of the tears dropped from his eyes and he smiled to his Fairy Godbrother even though he couldn't see him.

"Thank you, Takahiro." The boy said softly.

'Au revoir, Misaki.'

Misaki examined the window. It was sealed shut and it couldn't be opened. And he coulnd't pound it to get horsemen's attention. He had to escape another way.

The mice came to Misaki, clawing gently his trousers. Misaki looked down on them. "Do you guys have any ideas?"

To his surprise the mice started to scurrie around the room like they were trying to tell something that might help.

 **Outside**

"Bonjour Madame." Akihiko greeted Erina. "I am looking for something very dear to me. Something that I lost two days ago. And I'm hoping to get it back."

"Oh, is that so?" Erina asked and turned to her sons with a devious look and then turning back to the royal party. "Well perhaps my children and I can help you with that." She gestured towards her house. " Do come in, Your Highness."

"Merci, madame." Akihiko said. Grand duke Hiroki followed suit with Nowaki helping him down and Hiroki blushing red.

In the parlor Erina told Sumi to fetch some tea. The boy pouted not wanting to do anything physical and was about to tell his mother to tell Misaki to do it, until a dark evil look from his mother silenced him. Scared, the boy scurried off to make some tea.

Hiroki observed the scene raising an eyebrow. "Do you not have any servants, Madame?"

Erina laughed lightly as though Hiroki had said something very amusing. "Oh we used to have several but they were a loss on our purse. We do everything by ourselves. Tragic but we get by."

She gestured the men to sit which they all did. Sumi entered, carrying the tea tray and walked precariously to the table in the center of the room. He looked relieved as he finally set the tray down.

"Mizuki." Erina said to the grayhaired boy. "pour some tea for these gentleman." The boy stood and did as he was told but not without a slight grimace. Once the tea was poured, Erina settled back and turned to the prince. "So, tell me, Your Highness, what is it that you have lost?"

 **Attic**

The four mice brushed their soft furry bodies against Misaki's feet before scurrying across the room to the door. Misaki followed them, staring at his furry companions with confused eyes.

Kneeling down, he touched the mice one-by-one, encouraging them. "I don't know what you have planned or what are you trying to do, but I believe in you."

The mice rubbed themselves against the boys hand affectiontely and turned and squeezed their bodies underneath the heavy door.

Misaki watched on his knees beside the door and listened desperately for his friends. After ten minutes Suddenly the mice squeaked and then came the sound of scratching on the floor. He looked down and saw one of the mice squeezing under the door, struggling to pull something along with him.

Misaki reached with his fingers under the door and felt something thin and soft. He grasped it between his two fingers and pulled.

Misaki blinked. In his fingers he held a cotton sheet.

More scratching and squeaking came. Other mouse was pulling another sheet and pulled it inside the room. The other two mice came also with another sheet. Misaki stared confused about the mice doing.

Realization dawned to him. A wide smile formed to his lips. "You are geniuses, little ones."

 **In the parlor**

"Well..It's not exactly a thing." Akihiko began. He didn't want to tell too much. His instincts told him that he couldn't trust this woman he was talking to. A quick glance to his friend Hiroki's direction told him that he felt the same.

Erina kept smiling. "Go on." She encouraged. Beside her the boys exchanged excited looks.

Akihiko continued. "You were at the ball two nights ago, madame, am I right?" He asked. Erina nodded. "At the ball I made an acquaintance with anextraordinary person. They left behind something rather important. I was hoping to return it to them.

"Oh?" Erina put on the most innocent look on her face. "I thought it was you who lost something, Your Highness?"

"Yes. I lost the person who I am referring. He turned to the boys. "You look familiar." He said causing the boys to go flustered. "I met you at the ball, didn't I? In the receiving line."

"Oui!" The boys shouted in unison, thrilled that the prince remembered them.

 **Attic**

As the mice continued to bring sheet after sheet into the tiny attic room, Misaki was busying himself with tying the pieces together, end-to-end, creating a long rope.

Finally the rope was over twentyeight sheets long, knotted. Misaki hurriedly tied one end tightly to the door handle. It was old and heavy. It was guaranteed not to come loose.

Now all the boy needed was something to break the thick glass of window.

"You guys have anymore ideas?"

The mice sat on the floor, as though they had no thoughts. Misaki sighed, guessing he was on his own with this part.

He smacked his palm against his forehead, trying to come up with something. _Come on, Misaki. You can figure this out._ He thought inside his head. _There must be something here that I can use.._

Suddenly like magic he thought about his glass slipper inside the tiny chest. He rushed over to it dug the buried slipper from the bottom. He examined the shoe that Takahiro had given him. He looked at the heel. It was made of glass like the whole slipper but it felt really thick. It still looked like it would break if he hit the window with it. But.. If the slipper was made with magic, it was just the thing he needed.

Misaki stood and made his way to the window, slipper in his hand. He placed a hand on the glass, trying to find the weakest point. He took a deep breath and raised the shoe, the heel facing outward.

He brought it down as fast and hard as he could and striked the glass with a loud 'thunk'. Close examination showed that the edge of the heel had produced a tiny chip to the window's glass.

Encouraged, the small boy repeated the action and slowly the glass weakened as the glass heel chipped it away without breaking the important remembrance.

 **Downstairs**

Hiroki heard a tinkling sound of shattering glass and lifted up his head.

"Did you hear that?" He asked Akihiko and Nowaki in a hushed tone.

Both of them heard the sound too but it was so faint that they thought it was their imagination. "I think so." Akihiko said also in a quiet voice.

"It was coming somewhere up." Nowaki said.

"Something wrong?" Erina asked the men.

"Um, nothing, madame", Hiroki replied.

"Is there anyone else in this household besides you and your sons?" Asked Akihiko.

Erina coughed a little before answering. "Why no, Your Highness. Just us. Why do you ask?"

"The man who directed us here said that your late husband had a son by his first wife, Madame Takahashi." The prince stated. Erina's face paled and Akihiko raised an eyebrow. _What is she hiding?_

"He..he ran off!" She cried. "Years ago!"

"Ran off?" Akihiko repeated.

"Oui! What an ungrateful rapscallion he was." Erina gained her anger back. "We did everything for him and how does he repay for us? By stealing money from us and running away! Spoiled child by his mother and father, I'm afraid."

"And you have no idea where he might have gone?" Akihiko kept questioning. "Did he sent some kind of letter? Did he made any kind of contact?"

"No. Goodness no. Bon Dieu knows where he is or if he's still alive!"

"How long has it been?" Hiroki asked.

"Six..no eight! Eight years, more like!" Erina was sickly white.

"How much money did he take with him when he left?"

"Oh, I don't remember. Maybe three or four hundred." The black haired lady was growing more troubled. "What does all of this have to do with you search?!" She barked, irritated.

 **Attic**

Misaki wrapped the blanket from the old dusty closet and knocked the rest of the glass out of the windowpane. When the window was sufficiently clear of shards, he dropped the blanket and picked up the rope of sheets, tossing it out of the open window.

"Okay, little ones." Misaki said to the mice. "Time to get out of here."

He bend down and placed the glass slipper carefully in his pocket. The mice squeaked and waved at the boy as if saying good luck. Misaki waved and pet them before pulling himself to the sill of the window. Misaki took the rope tightly into his tiny fists, carefully slid from the window and swung off.

Misaki swung uncontollably with the makesifth rope and made a quiet scream, scared. His feet brushed the rough stone side of the tower. He moved his legs quickly and managed to get feet on the wall, leaving him in a half-bend position.

 _Hang on tight._ He thought when he started to climb slowly down the tower wall.

 **Inside**

"Forgive us, madame." Akihiko apologized half-heartedly holding his hand up. "We were merely curious."

"Bien." Erina said, flustered but regained herself. "Now, what about this person you are looking for, Your Highness."

Akihiko nearly rolled his eyes and grimaced. "I was hoping they lived here but… now I think that I should look somewhere else."

"I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't help you, Highness." Erina said with dignity. "But..before you depart, may I ask a question?"

Mon petit = Little one

Au revoir = Goodbye

Bon Dieu = Good God

Bien = Well


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Misaki was about halfway down the tower's side. His hands were red and the back of his shirt clung to his back from the sweating. His breath came out in ragged pants.

Scaling the wall was a lot harder than he had thought, but he just had to press on.

Misaki looked down to find a new foothold. It looked like the ground was really far away. The height made him dizzy and he froze with fear.

Misaki felt that the glass slipper was slipping from his pocket. As quickly as lightning, Misaki reached it with his other hand and grapped it just as it was going to drop. Misaki held the slipper against his chest with his hand and at the same time held the rope.

 _Okay. I can do this._

 **Inside**

"I suppose. You have answered all of our questions." Akihiko said.

"Well..." The woman started. "There has been a rumor that you are searching for the person you wanted as your consort." Erina looked at Akihiko. "I don't suppose it's true, however.."

Akihiko fought against to roll his eyes and sigh. The villagers and their damn gossiping ways! He might have guessed that he coudn't get away from the machinating woman without confessing his true intent.

"Well, Madame, the rumor is quite true. The person I'm looking for will be my consort. That is if they accept my proposal."

"Ah!" Erina laughed quietly. "Who fool wouldn't accept a proposal from you, Highness? Care to tell me who the lucky someone is?" Erina asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Madame. I want to keep that information secret for now."

Erina's smile fell. "Oh," She said disappointed.

Akihiko and Hiroki stood, preparing to leave. It seemed that they had to continue somewhere else. In his mind, Akihiko cursed. This had been their only lead.

"Your Highness!" Erina cried.

Akihiko turned around looking with an annoying face. Erina faltered as though she had called without thinking.

"Um.." She said unsure of herself. "Would you mind telling about this thing your 'special someone' lost?"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow at this. "And why, Madame, would I do that?"

"Well, how can you be sure that it wasn't theirs?" Erina asked and pointed at her sons. "One of them might have lost it."

The prince cast a glance at the two boys. "Did one of you lost something at the ball?" He asked.

Both looked at their mother who looked sternly at them. "Yes!" They replied in unison.

Akihiko resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Apparently the family wasn't going to let him away from their claws so easily.

Akihiko turned his whole body to them. "If you can tell me about the lost thing for me, I'll show it to you."

The boys exchanged nervous looks before looking back to Erina. The woman's face was blank and her eyes glowed with anger.

Sumi found his courage first. "I lost my..my n-necklace. Yes that it is. My necklace."

"What was it made of?" Akihiko asked.

Sumi took this as an encouragement.

"Um.. Out of gold and platinum." He answered a little more confidently.

"And did it have some kind of detail?"

"Yes. It had emerald diamond in the middle."

The silverhaired prince shook his head with a small smirk on his lips. "Non, I'm sorry. That was not the object I found."

Sumi's face fell. He didn't dare to look at his mother in the eye.

It was Mizuki's turn. "I lost a shoe at the ball. It was one of my favourites."

Akihiko's brows shot up. "Really?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Erina smiling smugly.

"Oui." Mizuki said.

"Descripe it for me."

"Um.." The boy thought for a moment. "It was made of white thick leather and it was glassy-smooth."

Akihiko almost laughed. "Leather. No I'm sorry." He said with a smile.

Mizuki looked destroyed. Akihiko knew that they had blew their chances.

"Come Akihiko." Hiroki said gesturing to the doorway.

 **With Misaki**

Misaki looked up and thought that he was almost at the bottom of the tower. Mostly likely about eight feet.

"Almost." Misaki breathed heavily. "Just a little mor-"

He felt his feet slip from the side of the wall. Misaki clung to the makeshift rope for dear life and held the shoe tightly to his chest. He could hear blood rush to his ears. He let out a little scream. He looked at the ground below him. He didn't have enough bed sheets.

To his horror he relized that he had to jump the rest of the way.

"Last step, Misaki." But he had come a long way to this. He couldn't give up. He had to escape his horrible stepmother and get to Akihiko.

Quickly he said a prayer in his head, took a deep breath for courage, and slowly uncurled his fingers. He felt the cotton rope slide from his hold. He let out another scream this one little louder. Before he met the gorund he get to put the slipper back safe to his pocket.

'Oomph' His feet touched the hard ground first, followed by the rest of his delicate body.

Akihiko stood at the open doorway and his ears picked up the sound of something soft hitting something very hard. He also swore he heard a faint scream.

"Hiroki, did you hear that?" He asked.

The grand duke nodded. "It sounded like it came from outside."

Akihiko dashed out and Hiroki and Nowaki, the guard followed him. Akihiko looked around frantically and ignored Erina's cries at the doorway. "It was probably nothing!" Erina tried to say. But it didn't reach Akihiko's ears.

Paying the woman no heed, he ran to the corner of the chateau. He was sure that the sound came from there. He rounded what seemed like a tower that was set in the corner. He looked around rapidly. Then his gaze fell upon something laying still on the ground. A thing with dark brown hair.

With a gasp, Akihiko sprinted to the small figure. _Could it be?.._ He thought.

Akihiko fell to his knees beside the boy and pulled his head to his lap. He brushed away those soft brown spikes from the boy's eyes and Akihiko gasped again. "It's you." He said softly with a smile.

Misaki felt his head lying on something soft and warm. He cracked his eyes open and winced at the sudden bright sunlight. He looked up and he saw a familiar face and silver hair and those beautiful lavender eyes.

"A..Akihiko?" He gasped quietly. He must be dreaming or dead.

A bigger smile grow to Akihiko's face but a worry remained in his eyes. "Oui, my dear. It is me." He said softly. "What happened?"

The boy tried to sit up but fell back and whimpered from pain in his head. "No, don't move." Akihiko said cradling his beloved to his chest. "You'll hurt yourself more. Tell me, what happened?"

Misaki slowly raised his hand and pointed upwards. Akihiko followed the boy's finger. His eyes widened when he saw the long rope of sheets hanging from a broken window really high above.

"My stepmother locked me in the attic." He said quietly with a tired voice. "But..I had to get to you so I broke the window and climbed down. I didn't make the rope long enough. I had to jump the rest of the way. I guess it was longer than I thought.

At that moment Hiroki, Nowaki and Erina and the boys arrived, the last three with pale white faces. Akihiko sent a glare to their way.

Hiroki approached the two and knelt down beside the small boy, examining to see how severe his injuries were. Thankfully, they weren't too bad. The boy would be a little sore for a couple of days and was a bit bruised.

Erina struggeled to come up with an explonation to cover up her obvious lies. All of her plans were falling apart and she had no way of getting them togehter.

Erina approached her injured stepson. "Misaki, mon petit, You have come back!"

Misaki saw Erina coming closer and started to struggle in Akihiko's arms trying to get away from her. Akihiko held him tighter and murmured soothingly to him and glared harshly at Erina. Misaki looked at Erina and his anger came back. He wouldn't back out this time. He had to stand up to himself.

"H-how could I leave? You locked me in the attic!" He shot her an angry look.

Erina cleared her throat nervously before addressing the prince. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I'm afraid he is a bit delusional. I-I don't have a clue what he's talking about.." She laughed uncomfortably and sweating.

Misaki froze at what his stepmother said. _Y-Your Highness?_ Misaki didn't realize that he speaked out loud. Akihiko looked down at him and smiled that dazzling smile of his that was just for Misaki.

Akihiko turned his gaze to Erina and his smile faded to glare. "Maybe you don't believe, but I do." Akihiko said in a low voice, harsh violet eyes still on the woman.

Hiroki stood from the ground and crossed his arms. His brown eyes pinned Erina to the spot. "Madame, do you know that it is illegal to lie to the Crown Prince? Especially about such a serious matter?"

The blackhaired woman gulped and stepped back, shivering under the duke's angry gaze. Mizuki and Sumi cowered behind her.

Akihiko stood up and helped carefully Misaki up and kept his arms around him that he wouldn't fall. "I'm taking you away from here, Misaki my dear."

Misaki shivered a little when Akihiko said his name for the first time with that deep voice. He smiled joyfully at the man and Akihiko led him to the waiting horses.

"Wait!" Came Erina's cry again.

Everyone turned to look at the woman, annoyed looks on their faces. Erina faltered a little under their glowers, but she was determined not to let up. She met the prince's gaze.

"Even if I did lie about my stepson, you still have no evidence that he is the one Your Highness is looking for." She sounded confident. But the truth was that he was pinning her last hopes.

Akihiko wanted to ignore the widow's words but for some reason he considered. He wanted the satisfaction of her utter failure. He gazed at Misaki, whose beautiful green eyes were wider with confusion.

The prince smiled warmly at the green eyed beauty. "I suppose I'll test you, if she's ever going to leave us alone." He carefully set Misaki apart from him and stepped couple steps away from him. "Before I came to this chateau, I had been searching all day for the boy I had danced with that night at the ball. That beautiful boy had left something behind as he left close the midnight. If you're this person, then please tell me: what was it that he left?"

Misaki blinked with his big emerald eyes and blushed a little at Akihiko's words. A small sweet smile appeared on his lips. "I don't have to tell you..I have its twin with me.." Misaki reached into his pocket and pulled out a matching glass slipper that shone like a mirror in the sunlight.

Gasps and screams came from Erina and the boys. Erina looked ready to snarl like a dog. Mizuki and Sumi hung their heads defeated.

Akihiko grinned happily, ecstasy filling his entire being. He pulled the slipper's other twin from his pocket, came closer and kneeled down helding the shoe to Misaki. Misaki took off his old worn out shoes and held his petite foot to the shoe and Akihiko put it on. Misaki put the other slipper to the ground and slipped his other foot to it.

Suddenly a bright, blue, sparkling light started to glow around Misaki. Akihiko had to raise his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light.

Misaki felt a familiar tingling sensation against his skin.

The light faded away and Misaki was standind there with the same dress he wore to the ball. The stepfamily and Hiroki and Nowaki gaped, dumpfounding. Akihiko stared at the beautiful sight in front of him and he had a lovely smile on his handsome face. Misaki blushed at the attention, especially Akihiko's, and smiled that sweet smile of his.

A happy laugh broke the air. Startled everyone looked at Akihiko lifting Misaki up and spinning him around. They both had wide smiles on their faces and they thought were the only ones in this world. Couple spins later Akihiko put him down.

'Well done, Misaki' Misaki heard the voice. _Merci._ Misaki thanked inside his head.

Akihiko remembered the whole reason he came here. He looked at Misaki and took the boy's hands to his, causing Misaki to blush more. "Even though I have known you for a night, you have stolen my heart. I love you, with all my heart, with my entire being."

Misaki smiled beautifully. "I love you too, Akihiko."

Akihiko knelt down and pressed his lips to the boy's soft, little hands. His eyes met the green eyes and both glowed with love.

"Will you marry me, Misaki?" He asked softly.

Misaki smiled brighter than all of the stars in the heavens and tears welled up on his eyes. "Oui." He breathed a tear running down his cheek.

Erina yelled and fainted. Not even her sons helped her. The boys started to wail.

The lovely couple paid no mind to them. They were too lost in each other's eyes. Akihiko rose up and wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist and the other rose to Misaki's cheek. Misaki placed his hand to Akihiko's strong shoulders. The same way like at the ball when they…

Misaki raised his head as Akihiko lowered his head and their lips finally met in a soft but passionate kiss.

Hiroki and Nowaki stood a few feet away and looked at the lovely couple. Hiroki smiled soflty and felt Nowaki's hand on his waist. He looked up and saw Nowaki looking straight into his eyes, smiling of course. Hiroki smiled too and leant into Nowaki and sighed dreamily.

 **To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

King Fuyuhiko was thrilled to meet the person who had captured his son's heart, and now his fiancé. He welcomed Misaki with open arms.

"Welcome back son! I see you were lucky with you search." Fuyuhiko greeted and eyed Misaki who was beside Akihiko. Misaki looked at Akihiko who nodded. He stepped closer and bowed. "B-Bonne aprés-midi, Your Highness. My name is Takahashi Misaki." Misaki introduced shyly.

"Oh, call me Fuyuhiko. You're part of the family now. I'm proud of you Akihiko. You've found a rare diamond." He said and looked at Akihiko.

"Yes." Akihiko said, made his way to beside Misaki again and smiled warmly at Misaki, taking his hand.

Hiroki was a few feet away from them watching as his long-time friend smiled with a true smile. At least Akihiko could be happy and be whoever he wished.

"But won't people think..I'm not a girl..." Misaki looked down. Akihiko held Misaki's shoulders and rubbed them.

Fuyuhiko looked little sad at them. "Ah, the lawn. That is a little problem."

Misaki and Akihiko looked at the king.

Fuyuhiko cleared his throat. "From this day on..the prince shall marry whoever he deems worth it."

Both Akihiko and Misaki smiled wide and looked at each other with love filled eyes.

"And.." Fuyuhiko continued. All of them looked at the king again confused.

"This rule shall be valid for all the citizens of this land." He finished.

Hiroki gasped so loudly that the king and Akihiko and Misaki turned around to look at him. But with happy faces. Hiroki looked at the king with wide eyes. "What? You thought that I didn't notice?" Fuyuhiko said laughing lightly.

"Hiro-san?"

Hiroki looked at the huge doorway where Nowaki was standing. Hiroki just couldn't hold it. He half-jogged towards him. "Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed and also ran towards the love of his life.

They met in a sweet hug and Nowaki kissed Hiroki with passion, Hiroki embracing him. They seperated and smiled towards the other companions in the room. Akihiko cast a happy smirk towards his friend. He placed his hand on Misaki's waist, making Misaki look up at him and lean against him.

Misaki moved into the royal palace at the same day when Akihiko brought him home. Horrified by Misaki's story of how he suffered at the hands of Erina and her sons, the king ordered that Erina shall be arrested for his various crimes. Including lying to the Crown Prince and neglecting his stepson. Mizuki and Sumi were left on their own but the palace took them in as manservants.

A month after Akihiko was reunited with the love of his life, the entire country celebrated the wedding full of grandeur and romance. The whole town was decked out with streamers hanging over the streets and the people were dressed in their most colorful attire as they drank champagne and tossed rose petals at each other.

The palace was shining of jewels. The grand ballroom was strewn with gold and silver silken drapes and streamers, covered in every flower imaginable.

The ceremony itself took place on the throne dais. The groom wore white, finery made by the best tailors of the land. Misaki was wearing a wedding dress of course. Misaki wore a long white gown which had long sleeves made of lace. It shone with diamonds creating a wonderful sparkle and he had a veil that reached his back.

As Misaki made his way to the aisle all he could see was Akihiko. He made his way slowly beside him. Akihiko's eyes were filled with love and he took Misaki's other hand in his. "You look beautiful." He whispered to Misaki's ear. Misaki smiled to him with tears already in his eyes.

He couldn't believe it. One day he's at mercy of his horrible stepfamily, scrubbing the floors and washing the clothes with dirty hands and sleeping with just a thin mat on the cold floor. And now he's going to marry the prince. But he is the man he fell in love.

As they said their vows the king looked at them with happiness. Hiroki sat beside Nowaki and they were holding hands, joyful that they could finally be like this, together without it being a secret.

Akihiko slid a gold ring onto the fourth finger of Misaki's left hand, neStling it next to the simple silver band with a two-carat diamond engagement ring that Akihiko had given to Misaki the day after they had been reunited.

Misaki likewise, slipped a near-identical gold band onto Akihiko's finger. Akihiko's ring was bigger and inside the rings they could see the names of the lovers carved into the gold.

The bishop pronounced them man-and-husband and declared that Akihiko may kiss his groom. Akihiko complied with enthusiasm. He pulled Misaki into a tight embrace, lifting him a little and planted a hard but sweet kiss on the boy's mouth. Misaki returned in full. The congregation cheered with joy and clapped happily.

They seperated and walked down the aisle. The reception that followed remained legendary for generations to come. The food was prepared by the finest chefs in the kingdom and the guests danced until two in the morning.

As the last of the guests lumbered out of the palace and into their carriages, the newlyweds stood side-by-side on the balcony where they had shared their first kiss, watcing the night as the stars shone down on them.

Akihiko glanced down at Misaki who looked up to Akihiko with love in his eyes. But in Akihiko's eyes there was something else too… Akihiko placed a hand on Misaki's waist and rubbed it there. Misaki looked at the hand and back to his husband's eyes. By now Akihiko's gaze had turned a little darker. Misaki felt a tingling sensation in his stomach, similiar to the one he had felt when Akihiko had kissed him. But this was much more..intense. He felt his face growing hot.

Akihiko smirked and raised an eyebrow. He took Misaki's hand softly and led him inside. Misaki didn't resist as his husband pulled him along several corridors, up the stairs and along a few more hallways until they stopped in front of a door.

Akihiko opened the door, revealing a large, luxurious suite, complete with a king-sized bed cowered with linen, silk and..rose petals. Misaki blinked. He looked up at Akihiko and gave him a seductive and sultry smile. Akihiko returned the look, a smirk on his lips.

"Hentai." Misaki whispered and giggled before Akihiko bent down, passing one arm behind Misaki's back and other behind his knees. He straightened and carried his love bridal style over the threshold, kicking the door close behind them.

They lived happily ever after.

 **Soo.. it's over. This final chapter was little sappy and pretty short. Well this was my first fanfic anywhere on the internet. I'm happy cause I think I did ok. I'm sorry that I didn't put any Haruhiko or Ijuun in this or some other important characters and.. I wanted this to be like the normal fairytale but little different. I'm planning on something else and that time I think I want it to be like normal life in the Junjou Romantica world and maybe also Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. We'll see. I'm really glad that I even got reviews on this story and someone wanted to read my fanfiction. Thanks :)**

 **But I'll see you soon with something else.**


End file.
